


Diabolik Lovers; Prey Or Predator: 'Genderbend Smut, Fluff, & Angst

by MissGoddessDenicia



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Kissing, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Morning Kisses, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGoddessDenicia/pseuds/MissGoddessDenicia
Summary: If you don't know what this is, it's a Diabolik Lovers genderbend book full of smut, fluff, and angst. So there'll be plenty of steamy stuff, enough fluff to cause rainbows to appear, and enough angst that we together can feel the pain. But there will be no incest and no rape. You can request any of the diagirls to be in a steamy, fluffy, or angsty situation with you, Yuu, and or another diagirl. I might even do headcanons for the girls, if you guys want it then if you like my work could you please give a kudos so we can reach 50 kudos, I know that you guys can do it.However, I will stop after 8 requests, if you can please be detailed with what you want, but if not then please state if you want smut, fluff, or angst and what diagirl you want, as well as anything else I need to know.2 REQUESTS LEFT FOR THE TAKING





	1. Massage My Body - Shizu x Yuu (1)

Ever since Yu found himself at the Sakamaki household, his life has been nothing sort of strange, all the girls are extremely weird and not to mention perverted. Especially, Leiko who has been eyeing him like he was a piece of candy, he can't help but feel like prey around the women. But Shizu seemed the least threatening and mostly slept around, not paying any mind to Yu who seemed to mostly be a nuisance for her.  
Yu and she had a few run-ins and interactions, he seemed like an alright guy, he figured that she was not a threat and that's saying a lot.

However, Shizu had an almost insatiable libido that Yu didn't know about, she found herself eyeing the boy more times than not or the feeling that tingled through her body around the boy. So, she came up with a plan on how to get into his pants, considering how nice and personable he can be, she knew just how to get him. The night was just starting to fall upon as the girls returned from school, most of them went off and did their own thing. Ayako was busy playing basketball, Leiko was hanging out with Kana as they talked about usual nonsense, Yu was lucky that they weren't sucking him dry at the moment.

As a low sigh left his lips, entering the empty living room, as Shizu is the only one occupying the living room as she lies on her stomach, pleasant snores leaving her lips as her body rose and fell with every breath. Yu began to stare at her, she wore this light blue halter top that hugged her curves beautifully. Along with a pair of tight blue skinny jeans that clung nicely to her curves and her thighs, Yu felt his cheeks warm up at the erotic sight before him. Feeling his eyes stare at her body, a devious smirk grew on her lips as one of her azure eyes opened, seeing the boy walk past her with rosy cheeks. He wasn't leaving just ... yet.

" _Yu? I don't think I'm bothering you but ... could you please ... massage my back?_" Shizu asked with a devious grin resting on her lips.  
" _Um ... I ... I don't know if Ayako would like me to do that, Shizu?_" Yu insisted shyly, his words are full of fear as Shizu's eyes gazed sincerely into his, clouded with filthy lust.  
"_ She's too busy playing with balls ... basketball. It'll just be a few minutes ... and then you can go back to being her little ... bitch._" Shizu insisted with a chuckle parting her lips, as Yu's eyes darted around the living room. Putting a strand of hair behind her ear as her azure eyes pleaded with his cerise pink eyes, as Yu' told himself repeatedly that it'd be a few minutes.

But something about her seemed off, she held this devious grin and seemed to act flirty with him as he nodded causing her smile to grow wider before a pleasant sigh left her lips. Sitting up as she began to slip off her halter top, as her sky blue balconette bra caught Yu's attention. The thing about Shizu was that she had quite large breasts, probably the largest in the house as Yu felt his cheeks grow hotter, he felt uneasy as he's still pure, he's still a virgin. Lying back onto her back, Shizu says " _Now ... can you massage my lower back or is it too hard to do that?_"  
" _Yes! I can do that ..._" Yu blurted out, his eyes avoiding hers. Shizu chuckled to herself, putting her headphones into her ears as male moans and gasps could be heard through the headphones.

Yu sat on the couch as he grew more uneasy, taking a deep breath, he soon begins to massage and press his fingers into her back, but man did it feel good. Allowing a small yet low closed mouth moan leave her lips causing Yu to close his eyes tightly in discomfort, as the atmosphere felt sensual. Shizu enjoyed the few moments that he wasn't talking, it was peaceful and quiet, just how she liked it. Licking her lips as a grin rested on her lips for a few moments until he opened his mouth.  
" _So ... Um ... I was wondering why did you ask me to do this? Couldn't you get someone else to do it?_" Yu asked in curiosity.

" _Look ... you were around and I don't really like many boys but ... you're an exception. Now ... stay quiet, boy?_" Shizu answered lazily.  
" _Then can you tell me more about my father? Since I'm doing this for you._" Yu insisted, causing Shizu to roll her eyes at the persistent boy.

" _You know I would've loved some silence right now but you worry too much about pointless and troublesome things._" Shizu insisted lazily.  
" _But I'm doing this for you, I'm giving you a massage and you can't answer a pointless question?_" Yu insisted once more, still massaging her back as his hands moved down to her lower back, pressing his hands into soft skin causing Shizu to moan lowly.

" _God ... you're so troublesome. I don't know much about your father besides the fact that .... he wanted you to stay with us._" Shizu answered with a sigh as Yu felt a frown grow on his lips, was that what she truly knew? " _You're really good with your hands, Yu ... aren't you? You're blushing ... aren't you, pet?_" Shizu purred causing Yu to flush a fresh red.

" _Shizu ... is that all you truly know? I know there must be something more of my father._" Yu asked, his cheeks flushed still until his train of thought was ruined by an erotic moan from Shizu's lips causing his heart to trash heavily in his chest. Shizu chuckled as a grin rested on her lips, " _Why don't you stop thinking and just listen ... it's better to listen than to make noise ... don't you think, Yu?_" Shizu asked.

" _But I have ques-_" Yu managed to get out before Shizu put a finger on his lip, sitting up with her body facing his as a devious grin lied on her lips. " _Come on ... you know that I didn't just want a massage ... I want something more ... don't you want to make me purr for you, Yu?_" Shizu whispered sensually in his ear as Yu couldn't stop blushing insanely.

" _Now ... just forget about all your worries and let us break this silence with our pleasant moans filling the silence ... let the sounds of our bodies together fill the void ... lewd boy._" Shizu whispered once again in a purr, pulling away from his ear as her azure eyes gazed intensely into his cerise pink eyes, lust clouded up in her azure eyes.

Shizu chuckles softly as she began to grab his school coat, throwing it off his body before quickly unbuttoning his white collared shirt. Yu didn't know what to do but just let her unbutton his shirt as he knew that she was going to bite him. Sniffing his soft skin as his blood smelt incredibly sweet, not to mention the scent was arousing enough.

" _You smell sweet ... you smell appetizing ..._" Shizu murmured against Yu's skin before sinking her fangs deep into his soft flesh causing him to wince loudly at the stinging sensation. The sweet sugary taste hit her tongue as she continued to suck the blood from his neck, gulping down large amounts as Yu felt his head twirl into endless circles.

Pulling away as her lips were dripping with his precious blood, licking them clean with a pleasant moan leaving her lips. As her grip on Yu's shoulders lessened as Yu shivered in fear at her touch, his lips trembling and his heart beating faster than any drum. Her lips were desirable, her golden messy hair was a perfect mess, and her voice was the most sensual and alluring.

Cupping his cheeks delicately as a grin resides on her lips, her once pale cheeks were now a rosy red, leaning slowly towards him, her azure eyes alluring him in, he was suffocating in them. Pressing her delicate lips against his strongly as she shut her eyes tightly, her face rigid as Yu couldn't help but stare at her beautiful facial expressions.

" **_I'm so so so sorry, Ayako ... I hope you understand the position I'm in. Temptation is the worst kind of thing to fall for ... I'm so sorry ...! I want it to stop but I can pull away from her ... I know that I'm weak ...!_**" Yu thought deep inside his head, her lips pressed against his with more strength. As the kiss soon grew intense, Yu found Shizu's cold tongue twirling with his own, it was an immoral, exposed, and lewd sensation that he enjoyed much more than he'd admit. His hands gripped her waist tightly as her hands gripped and tugged at his button-up, low yet heavy breaths left his lips. His head rolled in infinite spheres, what the hell was he doing? Shizu pulled away from his lips hungrily before pressing hungry kisses down his neck, colorful hickeys decorating his neck. Clenching his teeth tightly as heavy breaths slipped from him.

Shizu began to run her moist tongue up his flat stomach causing a shiver to run his spine at the cold sensation, a chuckle slipping from her lips. She soon began to sink her fangs into his sides, sucking the blood from the area as Yu winced loudly, feeling the stinging pain plague him once again.

" **_Shizu ...!_**" Shizu chuckled deviously before licking the bite mark that was on his stomach, not a word came from her lips.  
" _Take off my bra, boy ... including the rest of our clothing ..._" Shizu insisted lazily as she wasn't going to deal with taking all of it off, not to mention, that she shouldn't have to do all the work.

Yu's eyes widened for a few moments as Shizu had her back turned towards him, unsure of what to do for a few moments, Shizu says "Unhook it", causing him to shake out of his train of thoughts. Fiddling with her hook for a few moments before an irritated groan came from Shizu. " Can't even unhook a bra ... you'll probably have to do it ... with the others." Shizu says carelessly as she manages to unhook easily.  
" _The others will what?_" Yu questioned Shizu who turned to him, her d cup breasts catching Yu's attention causing him to gasp at the sight.  
" _Like what you see, huh? Pervert._" Shizu muttered beneath her breath. " _Shizu ... I ... um ..._ " Yu stuttered in embarrassment and arousal.

Unbuttoning her jeans as Shizu laid back with a devious grin on her lips, she felt superior, aroused, and compelling all in one. As she laid on the couch only in a pair of plain white panties that were soaked in her fluids. "_ W-what are you staring at, huh ...?!_" Shizu muttered in an ashamed tone, her eyes darting away from Yu with rosy red cheeks. Yu held an uneasy grin on his lips as his heart thrashed erratically in his heart.  
" _Come on ..._" Shizu breathed softly as she told herself repeatedly that it was just something with no strings, just like all the other times.

Yu took off his pants and boxer briefs, letting it fall behind the couch before any could go further Shizu exclaimed " _N-not yet ... I need you to taste me first ..._" Shizu insisted with a devious grin resting on her lips.  
" _Taste you?_" Yu asked cluelessly.

" _You know ... devour me ... I don't want to have to spell it out for you._" Shizu answered slyly with a chuckle leaving her lips. Yu felt more sinful with every moment passing, he knew that his father would be ashamed and disappointed if he knew what he was doing. Slipping off her panties and throwing them onto the floor, as Shizu's cheeks grew more rigid.

Raising her legs onto his shoulders as he began to gently lick between her moist folds, his warm tongue heating her cold body as a loud gasp left her lips at the intense sensations. Yu eyes travel to her face, seeing her eyes shut tightly and her cheeks rigid, she appeared to be flustered. " Hurry up ..." Shizu demanded and Yu obeyed as he continued to gently lick between her folds before flicking his tongue on her rosebud causing a loud whimper to escape her lips.

Gripping the couch tightly as Yu continued to flick and jerk his tongue against her clit causing low yet soft moans to leave her lips. Heavy breaths soon left her lips as she only thought about what pleasure she was receiving from Yu.

" _Ah ... mnh ... you're doing ... good ...!_" Shizu says, praising Yu as he began to suck on her clit softly causing her to arch her back as a soft moan parted from her lips. The waves of warm ecstasy that flooded through her were beautiful ... it was numbing in a pleasurable way. Yu began to thrust his tongue deep inside of Shizu causing her to squirm at the warm tingling sensation. As heavy breaths left her body and her lips. " _Suck on my clit ... Ah!_" Shizu instructed Yu who went back to sucking on her clit, his cheeks burning up hotter than any fire and she tasted slightly sweet on his tongue. Shizu began to run her fingers through Yu's platinum blonde hair, soft long moans parted her lips as she felt her body tremble, she was close. Clenching her teeth tightly as her eyes remained tightly shut, just feeling all of the ecstasy, all of the pleasure.

" **_I'm ... ah ... so close ... ah ...! Stop! Get inside of me ... Oh!_**" Shizu commanded Yu who stopped the moment she said so, hovering above her body as her legs wrapped around his quivering warm body. Yu clenched his teeth tightly as he began to rub himself against Shizu who whimpered at the tease. Yu quickly pressed a delicate kiss against Shizu's lips for a few moments before pulling away from her, panting.

" _I'm going to start ..._" Yu says, informing her that he was going to enter her, nodding slowly as Yu pressed his forehead against hers, feeling his heavy breaths on her cool skin. Yu then drove himself slowly into Shizu, as she was so hot and tight wrapped around him, pulsating crazily.

" _Ah ...!_" Shizu whimpered wantonly as he slipped himself deep inside of her, stretching her to the brim as her nails dug deep into his skin, his blood at the tip of her nails. A loud gasp left his lips at the ocean that consumed him so tightly, throbbing deep inside of her as he remained still for a few moments before gently rolling his hips inside of Shizu.

" You're doing ... good ... mnh ...!" Shizu whimpered, soon feeling his head move to her shoulder as her arms wrapped around him delicately. " _How ... does it ... feel?!_" Shizu teased as Yu continued to gently thrust himself inside of her, feeling delirium inside of Shizu as did she sense it. " _Ah .... you're so ... warm .... and tight ...!_" Yu answered as whines and pants left his lips, as Shizu couldn't help but want him to go a bit faster.

" _Go ... faster! Mnh!_" Shizu mewled wantonly as she gripped onto him tightly, her body warming up to the waves of ecstasy and bliss she felt. Yu obeyed her commands, snapping his hips a few times as a loud gasp at the intense wave of bliss washed over him, why was something so sinful felt so ... good? Shizu gripped him tighter at the feeling of his passionate thrusts, whines and whimpers left her lips. Her body was  
sweaty and her heart was thrashing so much in her chest.

" _Mnh! God ... that feels so ... good ... more!_" Shizu moaned out in bliss. Yu obeyed her commands once again, snapping his hips against her g-spot causing a loud whine to leave her lips as she bucked her hips against his. Absorbing and engrossing himself deep inside of her heated ecstasy, as soft moans left his lips at the immense waves of pleasure, their moans soon filled the living room.

It was either that no one cared or the living room was large enough that their moans weren't heard that well. Clenching her teeth as he continued to hit her g-spot, hearing her wanton whimpers and whines in his ear, gripping him tightly as Yu's voice soon became louder and stuttered, the closer he got to the edge.

" **_If you're close ... pull out ..._**" Shizu instructed as his thrusts grew rougher drawing out a loud moan from her lips at the waves of bliss she felt. Yu clenched his teeth as he was close to the edge, it was only a few minutes and he was already so close Shizu thought but he was a virgin so she figured that he'd learn to last longer as time went on.

Shizu clenched her teeth, feeling her stomach coil with a familiar feeling as an intense wave of euphoric bliss fled through her body. Yu was just moments away from the edge, pulling out of her as he began to stroke himself with a few swift strokes, he came onto her stomach. Shizu laid there panting as Yu had begun to wipe off the thick bitter liquid on her stomach, wiping onto the couch before looking for his clothing. Shizu knew that he wasn't her type, what kind of relationship they could have would be a friendly relationship or a friend with benefits one. Putting a headphone into her ear as classical music rung through her ears as Yu threw her clothes onto the couch. Slipping on his underwear and black slacks until he heard Ayako's voice ringing through his ears.

"**_ I wanted to be his first time! Ugh! Why'd you do that, idiot?! Why don't you take responsibility for once?_**" Ayako barked towards Shizu who could care less, as she continued to put on her clothing whilst Ayako kept shit-talking her. Shizu continued to lie on the couch as Yu stood beside her, staring at Shizu who seemed to be pleased and content with herself. Ayako soon stopped when she realized that Shizu wasn't listening to her, she left with a loud and abrupt "Screw you!" before grabbing Yu's wrist as tight as she could, fuming with anger and rage.

"**_You're mine and no one else's and soon enough you'll realize that, you idiot. I'll ... I'll be your first everything, I was your first bite, the first one you laid eyes on ... ultimately, you'll be only mine._**" Ayako claimed, pushing Yu against a wall as her jade green eyes were locked onto him intensely. _What would become of my life was all Yu thought to himself._


	2. Reiko/Reiji x Yuu - Prey & Predator

It seems that nothing in the mansion is ever silent or not heard, in fact, there was always someone listening, someone always watching, someone was always there. That person was often Reiki, she knew more then she let on, she heard many things that would make someone quiver in their boots or pool with arousal. It had been almost 2 weeks since Yuu had lost his virginity and Reiki had known that it had happened. Listening against her door with jealousy and envy seething deep inside of her, her magenta eyes burning with jealousy. From that moment on, she planned to get Yuu in her grasp, find a way to get him alone without the others interrupting them. He needs to be shown the true meaning of sadistic, he needs to be shown who's the better lover.

Reiki had planned to get him when everyone would be on a school field trip and she would keep Yuu behind, stating that he had a "cold" when in reality she wanted to have a few hours with him for some punishment. Yuu, however, didn't know why he wasn't going with the others and found himself frightened at the thought of being alone with Reiki in the house. Reiki had everything set up to the tiniest detail, as Yuu sat in his room, lying down reading a book until Reiki had knocked on his door.

Sitting up on his bed as he put the book on the nightstand.

" _Mr. Komori? ... I need you to meet me in my room in 5 minutes._" Reiki announced, her voice elegant and her words proper. As her hair was put in an elegant neat braid that laid on her shoulder and crimson lipstick painted her lips. A symbol of elegance and perfection, she was.

" **_Oh, what did you need me for?_**" Yuu asked curiously, meeting her eyes. " _I need you today to test a few of my potions. To see what reactions they have on the male anatomy, so if you can see me soon, we can get this over with quickly._" Reiki insisted, pushing her glasses up onto her face, before leaving quickly as her heels clicked throughout the mansion. A cunning grin rested on her lips as she stood at her desk, shaking the small vile with pink liquid, it would surely help make the plan run a lot smoother. Yuu had let a deep sigh leave his lips as he thought about what Reiki could've needed him for, and why did she need him so badly to test one of her mysterious potions.  
  


As he made his way down the hall, he found her bedroom quickly, knocking on the door for a few moments before hearing a low "_come in_". " _I'm glad that you can obey orders, Mr. Komori ... now can you sit down on the sofa right there._" Reiki ordered as she stood over her desk, writing down a few things, as she had written down what steps she took to make the aphrodisiac. Yuu obeyed her commands as he went to go sit on the black victorian lounge sofa, putting his hands on his stomach as his eyes darted around the room. Her room was full of black, magenta, and a few reds as did her achievements and many books fill the shelves and bookcases.  
  


" **_Reiki? Are you sure that this is safe?_**" Yuu asked, feeling a bit uneasy.

" _I wouldn't ask you to do this if it was going to ... damage you, for a lack of better words. Because your blood can't be tainted as it's quality is too high._" Reiki answered snidely as she turned towards him with a cold expression on her face, holding the vile in her fingers as she went to crouch in front of him, shaking the vile a few times with a small grin.  
  


"_ Drink up ..._" Reiki chirped as she began to pry his lips open, pouring the liquid down his throat as it felt like it was slightly burning in his throat. Gulping it down as his expression changed to worrisome, Reiki held a sly grin on her crimson lips as she got up, going to her bed as she went to grab her riding crop. Reiki felt an intoxicating feeling overcome her.  


Yuu's eyes widened at the sight before him, she was holding some kind of whip from what he comprehended, clenching his teeth in fear. He says, " **_What are you doing, Reiki-senpai?_**", Reiki chuckles to herself as a wide devious grin crosses her crimson lips. " **_I didn't know that we had a ... player, a ... ladies man if you will. But I'm pretty sure that you should know that you don't have intercourse with just anyone especially when you're the ... guest. Punishment is what you need._**" Reiki exclaims, her eyes growing wide with hunger, with desire.  
  


Yuu felt fear spread slowly like a disease to his body, not grasping what to do in the eyes of Reiki.

" **_What are you so terrified of? ... It will only sting for a few moments, Mr. Komori. But I'm not sure if you'll be able to escape my grasp ..._**" Reiki chuckled deviously as she held the crop so preciously in her fingers. Yuu began to get up from the lounge couch in a rush, as he made a break for the door. Little did he know that the door was locked with a key that only she had, pulling on the door as hard as he could whilst Reiki watched him, considering his struggles to leave were pitiful.  
  


" **_Ah!_**" Yuu cried out at the harsh stinging pain as Reiki had struck his hand with her riding crop, before putting the end of the riding crop under his chin. A foxy grin rested on her crimson lips as she says " **_Mr. Komori ... I don't want to make this difficult for you especially since you're going to be in a ... vulnerable state quite soon._**" Yuu's eyes widened as she kept a sly grin on her lips, her magenta eyes were beaming with bloodlust.  


" **_Please ... I'm sorry, Reiki ..._**" Yuu says, apologizing to the dominant female who squinted her eyes at the boy before her.

" _Don't apologize if you have no reason to. You know that it's irritating to hear your apologies repeatedly cause then it makes me think you're being ..._ **dishonest**." Reiki explained before gradually going towards him, her magenta eyes remained locked onto him as he felt his heart thrash once again in his body. His fingers trembled and his body felt weird for a few moments, his breaths gentle and silence filled the room. " _Your eyes are full of **fear** ... you're managing to keep calm even when I could **suck you dry** right now. I admire that but that expression of **fear** is so ... lovely and ... **arousing**._" Reiki whispered with a chuckle.  
  


Yuu was still as could be, gazing into her eyes intensely for a few moments until he felt this powerful sensation overcome him, causing him to fall to his knees before Reiki. His body began to burn up slowly, his breaths became heavy in his lungs, and his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. His cheeks were burning up as arousal spread to his body like a disease, groaning to himself as arousal overtook his body. Every touch and sense in his body felt so sensitive.  
  


Reiki chuckled to herself, seeing him in such a vulnerable state aroused her. " **_Awe ... what happened, Yuu? How do you feel? Vulnerable? Desperate? Tell me ..._**" Reiki insisted with a fake grin on her lips. Yuu felt his body burn up so intensely with arousal, clenching his teeth as his body trembled erratically. Reiki watched the boy with a sly expression on her face as Yuu struggled to contain himself and his uncontrollable urges.

Reiki struck the whip against his back causing a loud gasp to leave his lips before hearing Reiki demand him to get up. Struggling to get up, Reiki strikes the riding crop against his back once again as a loud wince of pain left his before he managed to get up.

" _When I ask you to do something you **must** do what I ask. Otherwise ... your time here could be **much worse** for you, Mr. Komori._" Reiki whispered into his ear, her magenta eyes meeting his once again as ruthlessness clouded her eyes. Grabbing him by his neck tightly causing him to grab her wrist, as she began to bring him towards her bed, feeling his breath leave his body whilst arousal still overcame his body.  


Reiki chuckled devilishly as she threw the boy onto her large queen size bed, as another gasp left his lips, was she really going to punish him?

Reiki licked her lips hungrily before ripping off his sweater, throwing it onto the floor and then striking his back with brutality causing a painful cry to be pried from his lips.

" **_R-Reiki! P-please ... please ..._**" Yuu begged vulnerably as tears were at the edge of his eyes, he was so aroused yet so in pain that he wanted to burst into tears. Reiki felt so much pride, she felt so dominant, so powerful. It's a role that she enjoyed being in and that she'd never give up. Smiling devilishly as she struck him once again causing a cry to leave his lips, gripping the silk sheets beneath him as he felt the sensation of pain turn into pleasure. Something he never felt before.  
  


" _Look at yourself ... so **submissive** and **vulnerable** under my wrath. Hopefully, you'll learn your lesson otherwise ... punishment will be the **least of your worries.**_" Reiki exclaims bitterly as she feels arousal slowly but surely wash through her body, as she strikes him once again causing a loud moan to leave his lips.

"_ Oh ... moaning now, you **vulgar** boy. I thought this was **painful** for you, Mr. Komori ... I guess you're a closeted **masochist**._" Reiki teased Yuu.

" _I ... I'm so **a-aroused** that I-I don't know what to ... do ...!_" Yuu exclaimed in mortification. Yuu felt his mind was full of sinful images and dirty thoughts, he never wanted Reiki to hit him more than he did at that very moment.

Reiki continued to strike him with her whip, hearing his cries of pleasure and pain as arousal rose in the air, especially between them.

" _**Mnh! M-more ...!**_" Yuu moaned against the sheets as he felt arousal rush and flood through every vein in his body, his head was going in endless spirals and the sound of her riding crop hitting his skin filled the room. Reiki suddenly stopped, running the end of the crop against Yuu's bright red skin, full of whip marks as she marvels at what mess she's created on his beautiful skin. Chuckling beneath her breath, her hand trails down his back as it feels so good, the feeling of human contact felt so nice. Soon her hand ended up gripping his pants, before feeling his pants being pulled from lower half with a loud gasp leaving his lips.  
  


" **_W-what are you doing, Reiki-senpai?_**" Yuu asked Reiki who rolled her eyes at the boy's naive mind. " **_I'm undressing you, aren't I?_**" she answered. Before turning him onto his back, as he laid only in his briefs where his erection was on full display, his body trembled and his cheeks were burning up hotter than any match. Reiki found the sight before her arousing and pleasing to her eyes, grinning before unbuttoning her black school blazer and her tight black skirt, letting it all fall to the floor. " _What do you think of **my attire?**_" Reiki asked Yuu as she twirled herself around in the black and red corset lingerie that caressed her body.  
  


" **_You look beautiful ... Reiki-senpai ..._**" Yuu answered with a gentle grin on his lips, that kind of smile always sent butterflies to the pit of her stomach. Her cheeks were rosy as she repeatedly tells herself that he's her prey, that she won't fall prey to human emotions. Crawling onto the bed as her glasses fell off somewhere in the bedsheets, her magenta eyes set goosebumps to his skin, he can feel her cold breathes against him. Reiki felt her body gravitate towards him, her lips quivering the closer they got to Yuu's lips but before anything could happen, she turned his head to the side, piercing her fangs deep into his neck.  


" **_Ah ... Reiki-senpai ...!_**" Yuu moaned softly at the stinging pleasure that rushed through his neck as he began to bind his arms around her as she continued to swallow down the sweet red nectar. Sweetness hit her tongue, a taste that she slowly became addicted to, shutting her eyes in bliss and running her hands gently up his back, she felt ... bliss. Yuu felt his head go in endless circles once again as his he found himself at a loss of breath. Drawing away as heavy breaths left her blood-stained lips, as she licks away the excess blood from her lips, she began to bite him on the other side of his neck. Bite marks were painting his pale skin and were decorated all over his collarbone as his face was twisted in pleasure.  
  


Reiki licked her lips once again before pushing him down on the sheets, her hips were soon straddling his lower region as a sadistic expression was held on her face. Leaning down towards Yuu, she presses a hungry kiss to hips lips, her hands caressing his cheeks and the tingling feeling of their tongues dancing together. Moaning erotically against her lips as she pulled away from his lips a few moments later, running her hand slowly and teasingly down his chest as he needed she'd move faster. Reiki's hand ended up groping the bulge in his pants, squeezing it with an immense amount of pleasure as a groan left his traitorous lips.  
  


" _So desperate for **my touch**, aren't you ..._" Reiki purred with a chuckle leaving her lips.

" _Please ... **touch me** ... I need you to touch me **so badly** ..._" Yuu pleaded with Reiki in a tone that struck her as desperate and pathetic, what a pathetic boy she thought to herself. Pulling her hand away from his bulge to smack him in the face, leaving a stinging feeling on his cheeks. " _It's your **punishment,** Mr. Komori. Don't take it **personally**, if you want to be deserving of the title "**man**", then you have to work for it. Now, don't have me **catch you** begging for something again, **boy**._" Reiki ordered, her tone cruel and her words belittling.  
  


" _**Why are you doing this?!**_" Yuu asked as tears spilled from his cerise red eyes, his body trembling as she rolled her eyes at how emotional the boy was being. "_ I'm doing this because you're simply my **prey** ... a **toy** that I can **break** and build. As I said ... it's nothing **personal**, I just love making my prey **vulnerable** before me, don't you **like being someone's prey?**_" Reiki affirmed coldly as her magenta eyes gazed deeply into his. " _Wipe your **tears**, boy. Don't let me see you cry or I'll give you a **reason** to._" Reiki hissed before slipping her hands into Yuu's briefs, gripping his thick shaft tightly as low cries left his lips, his eyes clouded with desire.  
  


Stroking his thick pulsating shaft a few times before crawling up his body, as she had relaxed her lower region on his face, chuckling deviously. " _You better get to **licking me up and down**, Mr. Komori or I'll let the rest of them see you in such **a pitiful state**._" Reiki chuckled.  
Yuu shut his eyes tightly as he began to slowly run his tongue between her folds, licking her fresh nectar as a sudden gasp left her lips at the sudden warmth running in between her folds. As the pleasure came in powerful warm waves, gripping his head as Yuu begins to suck on her clit softly causing a low moan to leave her lips.  
  


Rolling her hips against his tongue as gasps and heavy pants left her lips, the warmth that rushed through her body was unlike anything she felt before. As her juices felt flowing like a waterfall against his tongue, he continued to run and flick his tongue over her clit, causing her to throw her head back at the sudden wave of pleasure.  
" _You do know how to lick a woman up ... I'm guessing **she** told you the same .._." Reiki groaned out in pleasure as Yuu didn't answer, he focused on making her release. Giving all his attention to her sensitive rosebud, as he began to suck on the area softly, hearing long moans part her lips.  
"**_ Mnh! A-ah ... so so ... good ...!_**" Reiki moaned softly as she continued to roll her hips against his warm moist tongue, whimpers and low moans leaving her lips as pleasure spread to her whole body, Yuu began to stick his fingers inside of her warm soaking core, curling his fingers deep inside of her, on her g-spot, making her body tremble eccentrically.  
  
" _Ah! W-who gave you **permission** to do that ...!?_" Reiki cried out in pleasure as Yuu began to suck harder on her sensitive rosebud, causing erotic moans to leave her sweet lips. Her heart was pounding faster than an ape beating on his chest and her mind as clear as a whiteboard.  
" **_God ... I'm s-so close ... s-stop! Oh! Mother of G-God! Ah ...!_**" Reiki cried out as her body shot up trembling, as blissful ecstasy overcame her body. Yuu had stopped when he heard her cries, feeling the same sense of pride that Reiki had felt earlier, licking up her juices, Reiki falls beside him. Her heart was thrashing heavily in her chest and her breaths were heavy in her lungs, turning her head towards him.

" **_We're not done yet ... let me just get that condom ..._**" Reiki insisted as she leaned over to her nightstand, grabbing the condom and ripping off the packaging.  
"**_ What are you doing ...?_**" Yuu questioned once more as Reiki began to put the condom on his thick pulsating shaft before straddling his lap once more with a chuckle leaving her lips. " _I'll get rid of your **problem**, Mr. Komori ... after all, nobody needs to get **questionable**, right?_" Reiki exclaimed with a wide curvy grin on her lips. " _R-Reiki-senpai ... you're so **warm** and ... **tight** ..._" Yuu moaned softly in ecstasy as Reiki guided his thick shaft into her tight folds, letting a wince leave her lips as he stretched her walls but didn't quite fill her up. " _You know you should consider yourself **lucky** since you're my ... my ... **first**, Mr. Komori._" Reiki admitted as her cheeks grew redder at the fact.  
  


" _You better make **my first time,** a good time otherwise I won't give you the potion to get rid of your **problem**._" Reiki hissed with a chuckle, before gently moving her hips, her hand resting on his chest as low moans leave Yuu's lips at the sensitive pleasure engulfing within him. She was so tight, pulsating around him as her warmth engulfed in him deeper, putting his hands on her hips, he thrusts his hips upwards a few times causing Reiki to moan at the sudden wave of pleasure. Biting her bottom lip as she begins to roll her hips, her moans and groans of pleasure echoed through the room. Moist and loud slapping sounds fill the room as well as heavy breaths and loud moans.  
  


" **_Ah! Mnh! It f-feels so good! Ah!_**" Yuu moans out shamelessly and wantonly as Reiki chuckles at how shamelessly he's moaning underneath her. " **_You sound like a man whore ..._**" Reiki hisses as she slams her hips down on his thick pulsating shaft, feeling the head of his shaft hit her g-spot a few times it caused her to cry out his last name. Wrapping her hands around his neck whilst applying some form of pressure against the sides as Yuu's moans grow breathless, feeling his head go empty and the blood vessels bursting in his brain, it felt good.

" _You like being **someone's pet,** don't you, Mr. Komori?_" Reiki teased before removing her hand from his neck as she began to slam her hips down as fast as she could on his pulsating shaft. " **_Ah! More! More! That feels so good! Mnh!_**" Yuu cried out shamelessly, digging his fingernails into her hips as he felt his stomach curl up into a ball, clenching his teeth tightly whilst thrusting his hips at a fast pace. Reiki throws her head back as moans fly from her lips whilst Yuu let out a loud erotic moan as he felt a powerful blissful wave of ecstasy, feeling himself empty inside of the condom.  
  
Reiki slams her hips down a few more times before trembling into her blissful wave of ecstasy, resting her head on top of Yuu's head as she listens to his heartbeats " _Reiki-**senpai** ... do you want to **stay like this**?_" Yuu asked in a whisper. "**_ Just for a few moments but I'll need to get changed as the others will be here quite soon ..._**" Reiki answered with a sigh, it felt peaceful at that moment. Yuu felt himself grow tired as his eyes slowly fluttered closed as Reiki took this chance to get from the bed and get her clothes on. As silence serenity filled the house with only the sounds of her sweet low hums filling the large mansion, as she adjusted her glasses onto the bridge of her nose. As she was going to leave the room to go make him some orange juice, she heard his voice.  


" **_Where are you going, Reiki-senpai?_**" Yuu asks curiously as she holds the door with a cold and isolated expression on her face. " _I'm going to fix you some orange juice ... get dressed and **don't come out until I say you can.**_" Reiki answered coldly before slamming the door behind her, as Yuu was alone once again, his thoughts consuming the silence.**_ Is this all it is? Predator vs Prey?_**


	3. Drag Me Down Into Your Hell - Leiko x Yuu

The foregoing days at the Sakamaki residence have been exhausting yet **fascinating** for Yuu, he knows that they'll all be **coming** for him, one by one and he began to long for the days, he was just simply a **blood bag**. But these past few days, Leiko has been paying **more attention** to him, sometimes her emerald eyes would dart to his cerise eyes, she would come to him when she was bored, recently she became interested. It didn't help that she would often try to get him in his most vulnerable moments, he just hoped it was nothing more than bloodsucking. But he knew that it obviously wasn't ever going to be just "**bloodsucking**" with Leiko. Leiko spent her time tainting "pure" boys, she loved **tainting** them with her **dirty** words, dirtying them with her fangs, and **corrupting their soul**.

Yuu had just run off from her as she chased after him tirelessly, but he still had faith that God would help him, as he stood in front of the large cross, pressing his palms together as he prayed out loud. Leiko wasn't too far behind, listening to his prayers, how pitiful ... how idiotic ...  
" God, please ... I need your help as I can't find out why my father would send me to such a **frightening** place. I need you to guide me through these hardships ... I believe only you can, **Father** ..." Yuu prayed before being interrupted by Leiko's words, her auburn long hair bouncing with step and a lustful aura surrounded her.

" Oh, **Bitch-kun** ... praying to God now aren't you? How ... **naive** of you, Bitch-kun ... you believe praying to some **made-up God** will save you now? For a boy, you're quite naive ..." Leiko says with a chuckle, as she stands in between the pews in the church, her emerald eyes gazing intensely at the boy before her. Yuu felt the hair at the back of his neck stand and his heart thump in his ears, turning towards her with fear in his voice. " I know that he'll help me ... **as long as I believe** ..." Yuu says.

" **Oh, I've heard it all before dear Bitch-kun ... as long as you keep believing that he'll help you in your time of need. Its idiotic ... no matter how many times you beg and cry for God to "save" you, he won't. Because he ceases to exist."** Leiko exclaims as Yuu watches her slowly make her way down the pews, a sly foxy grin remains on her pretty lips.  
" You may think that way but no matter what I will still believe. I still believe that one day I will leave that **godforsaken** house ... **I will never stop believing**." Yuu insisted, his cerise eyes meeting hers for a few moments, silence filled the large church house until laughter came from Leiko who found the boy to be remarkably naive and a laughingstock.

" **Why are you laughing at me?**" Yuu asked, feeling like a victim in her presence, as his heart thumped erratically in his delicate body.  
" You don't know how **naive** and **pure** I find you, Bitch-kun ... no wonder I've been so **entranced** by you ... the image of your **purity** is something new that I've been so delighted with." Leiko answers as she's a few feet away from Yuu who happens to bumps onto the table behind him, as her emerald eyes meet his. Standing his ground he says, " I'm not **afraid** of you, Leiko-chan ..." Leiko can't help grin wider before grabbing his wrist tightly as Yuu gasps at the sudden interaction. " Tell me what you want but everything about you screams ... **fear**." Leiko whispers in Yuu's ears.

" **I still believe that God will help me ... I won't ever stop believing for one moment that God isn't watching me ... that my father will come back for me.**" Yuu insists fear leaves his voice as he moves his wrist from her grip. " Are you **stupid**, little bitch or just **naive**? Maybe both ... I don't know, why don't you tell me ...?" Leiko asks in a purr as she leans closer towards his face, the smell of her warm and sweet perfume filled his nose. " I hope you're not putting on a **facade** as I will ... **break** every bit of that **naive facade** ... I will **taint** your blood ... I will **deflower** you." Leiko claims as the thought of tainting him arouses her to no end. Yuu soon felt Leiko grip both of his wrists tightly causing a wince to leave his lips.

" If you ever want something in this _**cruel world**_, you'll have to work hard for it. It takes more than just **_praying_** and **_believing_** that God will give it to you just because you **believe** ... God can't even prevent you from being ... **taken**." Leiko exclaimed, her tone was less cheery and her emerald eyes gazed intensely into his, she thought he was an idiot ... if believing ever helped anybody, why didn't it help her? Leiko gritted her teeth tightly as her grip on his wrists grew tighter causing Yuu to clench his teeth at the powerful squeeze. " I know that you're not exactly ... **pure** but there are a few things that I can give that my sisters **_can't give you_**." Leiko whispers in a purr into Yuu's ear before running her moist cold tongue against his ear causing him to shriek back at the sudden feeling.

" You still taste **sweet** ... I won't let this _**opportunity**_ go to waste ... after this, you'll be completely **_tainted_**, little bitch-kun." Leiko purrs before biting his earlobe causing a wince to leave his lips, Leiko soon sticks her moist cold tongue into his ear, sending shivers up his spine and through his veins. Removing her tongue out of his ear, with an insidious giggle before propelling him back onto the table behind him, many rose petals beneath him as he yelps at the sudden movement, trying to get out of her grasp. His heart was thumping in his ears and his body trembled underneath her as her emerald eyes gazed at his fearful expression with a foxy grin. As arousal began to spread to her body, she chuckled to herself as she began to slip off her jacket, letting it fall to the floor as her white loose button-up showed her cleavage and felt tight on her large breasts.

Yuu tried to get up quickly but was quickly forced back down with a loud thump as Leiko held a wide toothy grin, as she drew closer towards him, as Yuu avoided her gaze, keeping his eyes shut tightly. Leiko giggled before caressing his cheek softly, running the back of her hand up and down, he looked so appetizing beneath her.

Shortly her hand trailed down from his neck to his chest, feeling his heart thumping as she enjoyed the sensational feeling of human warmth. Resting her hand on his heart, as he felt her breath against his face, he wondered what was doing before feeling her lips pressed firmly against his. His heart racing much faster at the sudden affection as Leiko shut her eyes in bliss, Yuu had opened his eyes to be met with such beauty. Her messy auburn hair all about as her cheeks were a warm rosy color, not to mention, her cleavage was on full display. Moaning softly against his lips as she pressed her lips against his much firmer, feeling the kiss become deeper and more intense, heavy breaths left Yuu's lips as little moans left hers.

" You taste so _**delicious**_ ... I want you to instruct me, Bitch-kun. Should I kiss on your collarbone and **_bite_** into your soft flesh or should I get to **_unzipping_** your pants ...?" Leiko purred as her emerald eyes were clouded with all kinds of lust and desire, stuttering over his words, he says " **_We can't do this ...! We're in a church, Leiko-senpai ... If we do this ..._**" Yuu exclaimed. Leiko pressed her chest against his, running her fingers through his platinum blonde hair before murmuring against his skin.

" _Are you mad with me? I want you to get angry, to get scared, let it all out, my little bitch. I want to see you get rough me ... make me scream ... choke me if you're so angry with me ... it all arouses me to no end._" Leiko says as she grips his button-up, bringing him up to her eye level.  
" _I don't care what you do ... just try putting your hands on me ... cause at the end of the day, it won't be enough to stop me ... you're no match for me, Bitch-kun ..._" Leiko chuckles in a sickly sweet way before ripping off his button-up and throwing it onto the floor as he gasps at Leiko's sudden actions. Leiko grins widely at the sight before her.

" _You're ... average ... **painfully average**. I was kind of hoping that you had some beautiful muscles but I love all my **little bitches** the same._" Leiko pouts as Yuu's cheeks warm up at her words, he always felt so insecure about his appearance especially since they always pointed it out. Yuu felt goosebumps on his skin at the feeling of her breaths as Leiko began to lick his chest causing him to arch his back at the sudden moist feeling against his skin. Enjoying every reaction and expression as she giggles against his skin, stopping at the bottom of his stomach before licking her lips thirstily. As she crouches on her knees, as she says " _Are you aroused by the fear or by me, **little bitch?**_", causing Yuu to shoot up at her sudden words, not realizing that he was aroused.

Yuu felt his cheeks burn painfully as he humiliation and shame at the thought of being indecent, sinful, in a place where people praise the Lord. He felt like a disappointment to his father and felt like a sinner in the eyes of God, feeling his throat become tight and his fists become tight balls of fury. But then again what could he do in this circumstance?  
" _No answer ... awe, don't be such a **bore**, Bitch-kun. Oh ... but I know what will get an **answer** right out of you, my naive little bitch ..._" Leiko chuckled deviously, rubbing her hand over Yuu's bulge, batting her eyelashes with a pout on her lips, her eyes clouded with nothing but lust. Yuu felt arousal rush through him in waves of pleasure that he couldn't control, Leiko giggled before biting off his zipper in a moment's notice causing him to grow panicky.

" **Please ... why are you doing this ... why ...?**" Yuu asked hopelessly.  
" _Ask yourself that, Yuu-senpai ... but from the way you can't seem to stop me says that you enjoy this. You're a **secret masochist** who gets off on being **someone's bitch**, don't you ...? **Don't deny it ...**_" Leiko purred as she focused intensely on the thick bulge in his briefs, she soon licks the top of the bulge causing a loud wince to leave his lips.

Squinting her emerald eyes as they glow brighter with lust at his reaction, pulling down his pants further, she aims to take a bite out of him. As his pants are at the top of his feet, trailing her slender fingers in circles on his thigh, soothing him for the moment until he feels Leiko's moist tongue brushed against his skin. Leiko's fangs quickly pierce his skin causing a painful expression to wash over him, arousal pooling through her panties. Quickly pulling down her boxers as she appeared to be demented off of her arousal, seeing Yuu's erection sprang free caused her mouth to water. " _Awe ... you're so **cute** but I bet this is the only part that isn't **average** on you, Bitch-kun ..._" Leiko purrs with a giggle. Yuu felt his cheeks burn even more as he covered his mouth.

" **_Stop! Please, I want to go back home!_**" Yuu exclaimed enraged as Leiko chuckled as she wraps her hand tightly around his thick pulsating shaft causing him to gasp at the sudden tightness wrapped around him. " _You're so fucking hot when you're mad, Little Bitch ... it seems as though you've been challenging me all night. I think that I deserve a prize but you'll have to beg for it, Bitch-kun ..._" Leiko insisted, wagging her finger side to side as Yuu gritted his teeth, grabbing her chin and gazing intensely into her surprised eyes. " _I never beg for it ...!_"

" _Are you sure about that ... don't be a **simple-minded fool** ... I know how to turn boys like you into my ... **pets**. You're not **much different**, Little Bitch._" Leiko barked in a sickly purr, removing his hand from beneath her chin, soon forcing him back down on his back with a hard push. Leiko went back to where she was, gripping his thick throbbing shaft with her thumb on the head as she moved her hand gradually and agonizingly. Watching with a foxy grin as she began to grip him tighter earning a groan from Yuu's lips as his fingers rested in the rose petals beneath him. Leiko began to speed up her strokes causing a faster wave of pleasure to rush through Yuu's body, he felt it before but it felt different beside someone who was so incredibly experienced.

**_" Leiko ...!"_** Yuu gasps at the sudden cold sensation delicately licking the head of his shaft, her emerald eyes watching him as his blood grew to smell sweeter. Licking the head with delicate cat-like licks, stroking his thick throbbing shaft as he felt deep tides of pleasure rush through his body, everything was so sensitive with her around.

" _Do you like your senpai **kissing** you here ...? Or perhaps **biting** you should draw something out of those sweet lips, **Little Bitch** ..._" Leiko purred, sucking gently on the head of his shaft causing him to arch his back at the sudden bliss coursing through him.

" _I gonna take it all in my small mouth, Bitch-kun ..._" Leiko advises before gripping his shaft, guiding it deep into her mouth as a loud long moan left his lips, feeling the moist heat consume him. Leiko shuts her eyes in bliss for a few moments before gently rocking her head back and forth, sucking softly on the flesh penetrating her mouth. Yuu felt a new kind of pleasure that he couldn't describe, his heart was beating faster than any drum including his skin trembling just from her sweet touch.

Leiko continued to suck softly on the flesh, running her tongue along the sides and beneath his throbbing manhood, feeling her panties become damp with arousal. Yuu clenched his teeth tightly as pleasure and bliss shook and overtook his body, his body moving on its own accord, moving to please itself. Leiko opened her eyes, staring at his expression of ecstasy. Yuu began to bite his bottom lip hard, as whines began to escape his lips, his fingers soon twirled up inside of her auburn ringlets.

Rocking her head at a faster yet normal pace causing a loud whine to leave his lips at the bliss increasing greatly, his thoughts became jumbled up inside of his head. Leiko continued to suck on the flesh in her mouth whilst pressing her fingers against her damp panties, feeling thin lines of pleasure. Leiko began to suck harder on the flesh, her emerald eyes clouded with beautiful ecstasy and her cheeks a bright rosy color. Yuu couldn't help but moan uncontrollably at the immense amount of ecstasy coursing through his manhood, gripping a fistful of her locks as Leiko felt the desire for Yuu to push her head further.  
" **_Ah ... Mnh ... Leiko-senpai ...! It's so wrong but it feels ... so good ...!_**" Yuu moaned out in between soft breathes as Leiko always felt so powerful and prideful being the source of men's pleasure and bliss.

Bobbing her head at a faster pace whilst she sucked hard on the flesh in her mouth, as Yuu felt a hurricane of ecstasy that he never felt before, it was like he was in a paradise, but little did he know she was taking him deep into her hell. Loud shameless moans flew from his traitorous lips. He arched his back as he fought back moans and whines that were being pried from his lips, hearing his heartbeat in his eardrums and sucking noises echo through the large church. It had been a few minutes and he already felt so close to teetering off the edge, her mouth was like a sea that he was submerging in. Leiko had already slipped her fingers into her panties, two of her fingers stroking her needy core that was soaked in arousal. Leiko didn't see much of a change in the boy, why not?

Yuu began to grip and tug at his own hair, as he cried out " **_Oh, God! I'm s-so c-close ... Oh! Ah! Leiko-senpai ...!_**" Feeling his body tremble like electricity vibrated within his body as his let out a loud whine of pleasure, feeling the familiar feeling of spilling his seed inside of her mouth. Leiko shut her eyes tightly as her mouth began to fill with his seed, she was going to swallow it all down, no matter how bitter it was.

Gulping down the thick liquid that had a slightly sweet taste, licking up the remains on the side of her lips, as Yuu laid on the table breathing heavily, just coming down from his high, his buzz. From that moment, he sealed his fate, from the moment her lips opened, his hope would come crashing into pieces. " _I'll let you in on a little secret ... you're offered up to us as an **offering** ... a **sacrifice**. By the very church that you've chosen to put so much **faith** and **belief** in, Bitch-kun ..._" Leiko whispered against his collarbone as Yuu's eyes widened at the sudden words from her lips, it wasn't possibly true ...? "_** It's not true! I-It can't be ... !**_" Yuu exclaims in shock, Leiko began to run her tongue against his collarbone before answering.

" _Think about it, Bitch-kun ... who brought you here? Who told you that you'd stay with us ...?_" Leiko answers with a devious chuckle before sinking her fangs deep into his collarbone as tears of painful realization ran down his cheeks. Why would his father betray him in sending him there?! Yuu felt numb to everything but the pain as Leiko continued to suck the sweet nectar pouring out him, gulping it down with hungry moans. Pulling away after a few moments as blood ran down her chin, her eyes clouded with lust as arousal raced through her body, feeling her body throb and long for it. Unbuttoning her shirt and slipping off her panties as she dropped them onto the floor, only in her white button-up.

" _You look so ... **numb**, little bitch. Don't cry, my sweet little **playboy**. Realization is painful ... life is **cruel** and only you can take advantage of what life you have. You can either make it ... **faking** it all or make it through, feeling all the **harsh hands** of the world dealt upon you._" Leiko advised, her tone sickly sweet yet serious as she gazes deeply into his tear-filled eyes. Yuu felt Leiko wipe away his tears before gently kissing his cheek, questioning why she would do something so ... sweet? Reiko began to place herself on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck whilst she held a foxy grin. Yuu's cerise eyes met her eyes for a few moments, her eyes were still clouded with lust, no matter how serious the situation. " _Little bitch ... relax and just let Leiko-senpai please you on this endless night of ecstasy ..._" Leiko purred into Yuu's ear.

Grabbing his thick manhood in her fingertips as she began to guide it towards her soaking heat, Yuu soon bit his bottom lip, feeling her warm moist nectar pressed against the head of his now throbbing shaft. Leiko raised her hips as high as they could go, lowering her hips onto his throbbing manhood with a loud erotic moan leaving her shamelessly.

" **_Ngh ...! So ... incredibly tight ..._**" Yuu groaned out at the tight throbbing feeling wrapped around him tightly as Reiko had a finger in between her lips. "_ Bitch-kun ... you feel so good inside of me ... **throbbing** so erratically inside of **my haven** ... I won't mind if you **go crazy** ..._" Leiko purred erotically with a giggle, it was like she was high of the ecstasy.

Shutting his eyes in bliss as he pushed all of his thoughts, he just focused on getting out of there quickly and get back home, wrapping his arms around her hips and resting his head on her shoulder. Leiko took this as a signal to go, gently moving her hips up and down as erotic low moans and whimpers left her sweet lips at the blissful ecstasy.

Feeling the head of his manhood graze her g-spot, she wanted to slam her hips down fast and hard but she wanted to go slower. As Yuu felt her warm tight walls throb around him with low grunts and groans escaping his lips. The gentle sound of skin slapping together echoed through the church, running her hands up and down his back as moans and whines left her lips. Leiko continued to roll and move her hips against Yuu's lap.

" **_Bitch-kun ... you're so big inside of me ... how do I feel, Bitch-kun? Tell me ..._**" Leiko whispered seductively in his ear before moaning erotically in his ear, sending shivers up spine and arousal through his body. Yuu let a loud groan leave his lips at the wave of pleasure before whispering " _**It feels ... nice ... so warm and tight. Almost like you're sucking me in ...**_" Leiko giggled at his words before pressing her forehead against his, moving her hips at a faster pace causing a loud erotic moan to leave her lips.

More and more erotic moans left her lips as she felt pleasurable bliss in this state, with every move of her hips as she threw her head back, bucking her hips needily against him. Gritting his teeth tightly as he felt this pleasure rush through his entire body, soon he felt Leiko's fangs penetrate his skin once again but it only added to the sweet bliss.

" **_Bitch-kun ...! Hit that spot ...! That spot ...! Ah!_**" Leiko advised before crying out loudly at the pleasure that overtook her entire body, as he began to thrust his hips up roughly into her, banging her sweet spot. Leiko began to grip his hair tightly as she started to slam her hips down intensely onto his lap whilst moaning shamelessly, hearing her voice echo inside his head, every moan had an echo and every breath felt heavy. Yuu felt his head go in endless spirals, his nails digging into her skin as everything felt hazy, the pleasure became like a buzz, the bliss felt ... repetitive. Yuu wrapped his arms around her tightly as Leiko pressed her lips against his in a sloppy french kiss, her emerald eyes glowed brightly with lust in the pitch-black church.

" _Bitch-kun ...! I'm close! Keep pleasing your ... senpai ...! I'm coming ...! **Bitch-kun!**_" Leiko cried out loudly as she felt her body tremble with pleasure and bliss, she felt like a shooting star in the limitless galaxy. Her hips soon halting their movements as she felt Yuu's seed fill her womb, letting a loud long breath leave her lips at the warm thick liquid filling her uterus. Yuu felt Leiko wrap herself tightly in his embrace, her breaths echoing through his ears, his gentle heartbeat in her eardrums.

" _**Little bitch ... I meant every word that I said in this church. Don't let me catch you praying to ... false hope or a false god ... in the end, you'll always be our prey. I've had my fun with you and I think that Ayako-chan wants to have you herself. If you take heed to our words, you'll live instead of survive.**_" Leiko told Yuu, her words still echoing in his ears.  
" **_Oh, here ... take these as a little gift from me to you. Hide them away ... get off to the thought of this very night ... do what you please with them._**" Leiko says, clothing on her body as she threw the green leopard panties onto his lap, Yuu was dressed as well, ready to leave the church.

** _Yuu shoved them into his pocket as he got up from the table, seeing Leiko disappear from sight as he was alone again, he felt like prey, felt so weak and beneath these women. But what could he do but listen to their advice, listen to their words and analyze their personalities, maybe there was something deeper beneath their surfaces?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this and let me know if you want more of a specific diagirl.


	4. Highschool Sweethearts - Kanako x Fem' Reader

_ You were Kanako's lover and she was yours, that's how your relationship worked, Kanako needed you and craved you with every inch of her being, she craved the attention, the love, and the lust, she wanted it all. You were her little babydoll, her little tulip, and she didn't care who knew about the relationship you have. Cause your relationship came as a surprise to Kanako's family as she never had been with women before but her sisters didn't judge or say anything as it would end in a fight. You were almost always by her side and you took up all her attention, as you gave her what she desired so badly, for someone to love her endlessly, unquestionably, and limitlessly. You loved her with your all. _

It was your first anniversary and Kanako had wanted to go all out by showing how much she loved you and treasured you, not to mention, she wanted to finally take you, make you hers under the moon and stars. Kanako had been kissing you and hugging you all day, showing you affection and giving you all of her love. 

"  _ You look like an angel, Kanako-chan ... _ " You say, complimenting her appearance as she chuckles at your words before saying "  ** _ I know, stupid. _ ** " Kanako had a delicate grin on her lips as her lavender eyes, her eyes gazing intensely into yours as you felt your heart thump heavily in your chest, smiling back at her nervously as she giggled at your expression. Wrapping her arms around you tightly into her soothing embrace, she smells so sweet and her skin feels ice-cold, you were the complete opposite. "  ** _ You feel so warm ... so good in my arms ... _ ** " She mumbled happily, sniffing your perfume and holding you tighter.

"  ** _ (Y/N)-chan, I want to take you to the fields behind the mansion. _ ** " Kanako insisted in a sickly sweet tone as she held her large bear tightly in her embrace. "  _ Of course, Kanako-chan ... _ " You answered with a grin.

"  ** _ I'm glad that you've learned to be obedient over time, (Y/N)-chan ... you're becoming my perfect little doll ... _ ** " Kanako purred with a delicate smile growing on her lips, one of her hands caressing your warm cheeks. "  _ I d-don't know what to say, Kanako-san ... I guess I've learned more about you and you've learned more me ... I guess I've grown to understand you a little more ... _ " You manage to say, your mind racing with what words to say to such a girl. Kanako can't help but grin wider. "  ** _ I'm supposed to say something sappy like that, stupid but let's hurry as I don't want the night to end so soon ... _ ** " Kanako insists with a giggle. As she takes your hand tightly, walking with you out of the room, silence filled the air between you both, happiness beaming from her in every direction.

Before you knew it, your eyes met a light purple blanket in the dark green grass, a few candles lit around the blanket as many pastries and delicacies laid on the large blanket. Smiling widely as you grinned widely at the scene before you, feeling happiness beam deep inside you. "  _ It's so beautiful! Kanako-chan ... I'm impressed and in awe ... _ " You exclaim as happiness rides through your voice, pulling her in for a quick yet heartwarming hug that makes happiness sprout deep inside of her. "  ** _ I'm glad. I tried very hard to do this ... I would've had to hurt you if you didn't like it. You better not be acting, (Y/N)-chan ... or you're next. _ ** " Kanako whispered in your ear, her tone horrifyingly sweet as giggles soon follow after her words before pulling out of the tight embrace.

"  ** _ Now, let's get to eat those sweet desserts ... _ ** " Kanako chirps, rushing to sit down on the large blanket, practically unable to stay still at the thought of tasting those sweet pastries. You chuckled at her childlike personality, grinning ear to ear as you felt happiness sprout throughout your being. Sitting yourself on the large sheet beside Kanako as she began to cut a thick slice of apple cinnamon pie, putting the slice on a plate with a happy childlike grin.

Kanako was holding back anger, trying not to ruin a perfect day in hopes that you'd be willing to give it up as she went through a lot of trouble for this. "  _ It's very sweet ... which is good. How are you enjoying the sweets, (Y/N)? _ " Kanako chirped happily, you chuckled at her words, wondering when she was gonna tick or when she was gonna throw a fit.

"  _ They're great, Kanako-senpai ... I appreciate them plenty. But I can't believe you set all this up for our anniversary. Thank you, Kanako-senpai ... _ " You exclaimed as a gleeful grin washed over your lips and your cheeks become rosy, happiness washes over you like the most blissful thing, the most blissful thing Kanako has ever seen. She can't control herself as she blushes hard at your words, are those words genuine or just something that you're saying to get something out of her? Kanako reaches her hand over, pinching your cheeks hard as you put on a brave smile before pulling away from her hand. What was she trying to say?

"  ** _ You're too ... sweet, (Y/N)-chan. I better not find out that you're toying with me or trying to get something out of me ... or you'll visit my previous friends who ... toyed with me. For one I'm not a toy ... I'm the only girl you should have eyes for and the only one you should devote your existence to. Be a doll and don't ... toy with me ... _ ** " Kanako warned, her words full of sugar yet very spicy, her tone sent shivers and goosebumps to your skin yet something about her tone was ...  ** _ arousing _ ** .

Silence filled the air for a few moments, only the sounds of the strong wind blowing through your hair, Kanako began to add whip cream to her raspberry tart. Adding a nice amount to the already immensely sweet treat, with a wide smile on her lips before she began to lick the whipped cream hungrily, she was in her own little world whilst you watched.

"  _ I'm sorry if I upset you in any way or form, Kanako-chan ... _ " You say, your voice calm yet she could sense the fear in your voice, in your words. "  ** _ Why are you apologizing, (Y/N) ...? ... Are you scared? _ ** " Kanako asked, her tone subtle with suspicion as her lavender eyes dart to you, sending goosebumps to your skin once again. Why was the feeling of making you scared so ... arousing ... so empowering?

"  _ I could almost never be afraid of you, Kanako-chan ... _ " You managed to say, your voice thick with fear as your eyes darted away from hers, you knew that she was moments away from blowing up before you.

"  ** _ Why are you lying to me ...?! Your voice is full of fear and ... dishonesty ... what are you hiding from me, (Y/N)!? _ ** " Kanako exclaims in fury, her lavender eyes beaming with rage, her harsh tone making the hair at the end of your neck stand. What were you hiding from her?!

You can't find the words to say to her. It infuriates her more, silence and fear ... why were these things draining you? "  ** _ Answer me! I demand that you answer me! _ ** " Kanako screamed, even more infuriated, her breaths became huffs and her smile became an angry frown. Why does the thought linger in the back of your mind that you both can never truly be happy with each other? " _ I'm not hiding anything, Kanako ... I'm devoted to you and you alone ... _ " You answered, your eyebrows furrowed sadly and a frown formed on your once happy lips. Her tightly balled fists loosened at your saddening words, the frown on your once happy lips.

"  ** _ If you're really so devoted to me, (Y/N) then why don't you prove it ...? _ ** " Kanako insisted as you found her delicate body pushing you onto your back, her hands tightly gripping your arms and her lavender eyes swollen with tears. The tears run down her cheeks as her mascara is running down her cheeks, things felt imperfect, things felt wrong.

"  _ Your mascara is running, Kanako-chan ... _ " You mutter beneath your breath as Kanako can't help but sniffle back her tears before asking you to wipe away the mascara on her cheeks. You grab the handkerchief in your pocket, wiping away the mascara from her cheeks as well as the rest of her makeup. You wiped away her tears, it's what you did best.

"  ** _ Thank you ... (Y/N) ... I'm such a mess ... I just worry that you're going to leave me one day ... I don't ever want you to leave me ... promise me that ... _ ** " Kanako says in-between tears, she waits for you to say nothing as the others did before you. " _ I ... I can't promise that. I can stay with you for as long as I can but that doesn't mean I won't ever ... leave ... _ "

"  ** _ What ...!? ... I thought you'd never leave me, (Y/N)-chan ... please ... I just want you and only you ...! _ ** " Kanako cries, her tears falling gracefully onto your shirt as you can sense the pain, the fear, and the vulnerability. "  ** _ I thought you said that you'd never leave me ... you can't leave me now ... can you ... _ ** " Kanako exclaims angrily, her gentle hands wrap themselves tightly around your throat, squeezing the sides of your throat firmly.  ** _ Was she ... no, she couldn't possibly do that ... but ...? _ **

Why did you all of sudden feel your legs become jelly and your insides become queasy, you felt your head twirl into spirals and your breath become stuck in your throat whilst arousal began to quiver through you. "  ** _ Kanako-chan ... _ ** " You choke out as her grip becomes tighter against your throat, her lavender eyes glossy with tears, why wasn't she angry? " ** _ I'm ... I'm sorry ... _ ** " Kanako mutters beneath her breath, a sadistic grin resting upon her lips, she enjoyed your expression of pain, the way you said her name, it all felt and appeared so arousing.  ** _ Why did she have mercy upon you? _ **

Coughing as you gasp for sweet fresh air as Kanako hovers over your body, watching you for a few moments before pinning you back down, a hungry grin resting on her lips as her lustful lavender eyes gaze upon you. Her mouth opening wide as you brace yourself for the inevitable, clenching your teeth as your heart thumped heavily in your chest. Feeling the sharp stinging pain on your collarbone as a wince left your lips at the sensation of pain, your hands grip at her frilly shirt and your low voices of pain fill the silence in the night. Oh, was she hungry today.

"  ** _ So sweet ... more ... give me more ... _ ** " Kanako murmurs against your soft skin, her hands began to pull at your shirt before a loud rip could be heard. Was she going to take you here? Was this the way that it was going to happen?

Her cold lips began to brush against your exposed skin before her fangs pierced your soft flesh as a whimper escaped your lips at the now powerful stinging pain. Gulping down your blood with muffled moans leaving her lips, the sweet-savory taste kept her wanting more and more of it. She felt ... calmer ... she felt satisfied ... at least that's what she told herself. You felt your head go into spirals as your head felt so empty the more she drank, it felt like pure ecstasy. Being in pain for her made it feel like ecstasy, soon her fangs left your soft flesh with a sadistic grin on her lips, she felt satisfied being the cause of your pain. She began to press hungry kisses on your breasts, you felt your heart race even quicker.

Ripping your bra apart with sheer force as a loud gasp left your lips, the feeling of cold air hitting your exposed skin, her lips began to lick your nipples in a cat-like fashion. "  _ Kanako-chan ... _ " You breathe as your cheeks are blood red and your eyes are clouded with desire and lust. Smiling widely as she says " ** _ I love that look on your face ... that expression of pleasure yet the expression of pain still there ... it looks so lovely on your face. _ ** " You can't help but feel a shy smile on your lips.

" ** _ I ... I just feel that if you're the one giving me ... pain for your pleasure. It's a pleasant feeling being the source of your pleasure, Kanako-chan ... _ ** " You say, expressing what you felt with a shy grin on your face.

"  ** _ I can't express how happy I am to hear that ... I've never been told something like that ... it makes me want to do it more ... _ ** " Kanako chuckles devilishly as her eyes are wide with pure insanity, you can't move your body and your lips remain frozen before her. She chuckles to herself for a few moments before taking one of your nipples in her mouth, sucking softly on your soft flesh causing a whimper to leave her lips. Her other hand twists and twirls your nipples, if you weren't soaked already then you were now, as arousal pooled between your legs, your legs quivering underneath her tiny figure. Why was your body disobeying you? You can't help but cover your mouth before feeling Kanako gently bite down on your nipple causing a loud yelp to leave your lips at the feeling.

"  ** _ I want to hear your voices of pain and pleasure ... I'm not going to hold back tonight, (Y/N) ... _ ** " Kanako insists proudly as her lips began to press delicate yet hungry kisses all over your body, you can't help but grip the sheet beneath you, every kiss felt so ... comforting against your skin. Soon her hands held your legs and her head remained in between your thighs, licking her lips with a devious chuckle slipping from her lips.

"  ** _ I'm hungry for you, (Y/N)-chan ... I bet you're soaking for me ... I'm glad that I'm the reason you're so aroused for me ... _ ** " Kanako murmured between your legs, you felt nervous and anxious as she slipped your panties from under your skirt, your heart thumped deep in your ears.

"  ** _ Why are you so nervous, tulips? _ ** " Kanako asked in a much happier tone. "  _ Because ... y-you're my first, Kanako-chan ... _ " you answered with a candy apple red blush on your cheeks, your eyes darting away from hers. "  ** _ I'm glad that I'm your first ... no one has tainted you yet ... I will try to make your first experience a lasting impression for you, tulip ... _ ** " Kanako insists in a cheery tone before pressing a delicate kiss to your lips before pulling away with a childlike smile, she began to go back down to your legs, putting them on her shoulders. She began to bring her head lower as her lips began to gently lick between your soaking folds, causing you to gasp at the sudden sensation in your lower region.

"  ** _ Kanako-chan ...! Mnh! _ ** " You gasped loudly as your fingers dripped the sheet beneath you, the pleasure that washed over you made you crave more and more. Her tongue began to trail up to your sensitive rosebud, licking the sensitive area for a few moments as breathless moans left your sweet lips. Biting your bottom lip hard at the pleasure that rode through your body, the feeling was almost indescribable, Kanako knew her way around a woman's body. She began to suck softly on your clit, driving you up a wall as loud breathless moans of Kanako's name left your sweet lips. Your heart pounding and your body felt like it was burning up on the inside, her tongue began to trail between your folds once again, her cold tongue lapping up your warm nectar.

" ** _ Kanako-chan ...! It f-feels so great ...! More! I want more! Ugh ... Kanako-chan ...! _ ** " You pleaded as Kanako obeyed your commands in hopes you'd do the same in return, her tongue began to thrust itself into your soaking heat causing you to cry out at the immense pleasure. Running your fingers through her lavender locks as you threw your head back, letting Kanako go to work as her tongue continued to thrust itself in roughly, as little whimpers and breathless moans left your sweet lips. Her head began to go further into your soaking heat, her cold tongue thrusting itself in you made you squirm at the sudden sensations of pleasure that washed over you. Your heart raced so incredibly fast and your body trembled with every touch that she gave you.

"  ** _ Kanako-chan! I want it! Give it to me! Ah! _ ** " You cried out wantonly as your expression was so beautifully erotic, her fingers soon began to slip into your core, her tongue sucking on your clit softly as her fingers curled into your sweet spot. It all felt so new, it all felt so amazingly good. Her fingers began to hit your sweet spot as her tongue sucked on your sensitive rosebud, your moans and cries grew louder as the pleasure felt grew stronger and you fell victim to her tongue. Biting your tongue as you felt ecstasy course through your body, you felt on edge and you felt so close to the end, so near to the heart of this pleasure

"  ** I'm so c-close! Please! Kanako-chan! Kanako! ** " You cried out against her vigorous tongue as you gripped the sheet as tight as you could, your body rose at the sudden burst of ecstasy and pleasure. Her name rolls off your tongue and your heart pounding out of your chest, your body trembled at the intense sensation of your orgasm coursing through you. "  ** _ Your moans sound so beautiful and so ... innocent, (Y/N)-chan. I want to hear you say my name more and more ... I don't ever want to hear you saying someone else's name. I'm the only one you need ... _ ** " Kanako exclaimed excitedly as her lavender eyes remain wide with insane desire. No, she was the one for you and you were the one for her.

She quickly tore off her clothing letting them fall onto the grass as she was fully naked before you, a wide grin on her lips and a rosy blush on her cheeks. Hovering above your body as you can't help but smile in her presence, her lips pressed against yours in another heated liplock, your mind went blank with only thoughts of her consuming your mind. Pulling away from your lips after a few moments, she hooks her hips against yours and presses her pelvis against yours. Her fingers intertwine with yours before she begins to roll her hips against yours gently, the friction between you both was pleasurable and almost electrifying.

" ** _ It feels ... so nice ... the friction feels ... indescribable ...! _ ** " Kanako whimpered wantonly as little mewls and whimpers left your lips as well, it felt better being that it was with Kanako as you grew to love the girl above you. The friction between your pelvises felt nice but you wanted more and more, you wanted her to give you more and more.

"  ** _ Kanako-chan ... please ... I want more ... please ...! _ ** " You whimper as your facial expressions are absolutely beautiful. She smiles widely as she begins to suck on your neck, as love bites and hickeys trail down your neck. Resting her head on your chest, between the valley of your breasts as she began to press her hips against yours as much as she could before rolling her hips at a faster pace.

"  ** _ Kanako-chan ...! Mnh! That feels so ... good ... Ah! _ ** " You moan out in ecstasy as she moans against your soft skin, feeling the pleasure that you feel as well. Her breathes became heavy and moans of your name left her lips as she continued to buck her hips against yours, the friction between you both felt so immensely satisfying. "  ** _ Ah! Why does t-this feel so ... good ...?! _ ** " Kanako cried out, her lavender eyes clouded with lust. Rolling her hips against yours faster as cries soon erupted from her lips, heavy breathes left her lips as she continued to roll her hips against yours, her lavender eyes clouded with nothing but desire.

"  ** _ Kanako-chan! More! Yes! Oh ... yes ...! Yes! _ ** " You cried out bucking your hips against hers, her lips soon pressed against yours firmly, her tongue trying to pry your lips open as her tongue begins to brush against yours, moving and bucking against yours. A moan slipped from your lips before she pulled away breathlessly as she quickly begins to buck and roll her hips as fast and as hard as she possibly can. Causing loud and shameless cries to leave your lips at the immense pleasure that rocked and swayed your body. Your nails digging into her stone skin as you listened to each other's harmonies, her moans were sweet yet high-pitched and yours sounded so natural and arousing to her ears.

"  ** _ I'm c-close! Kanako-chan! Oh! Love me harder! Ah ...! _ ** " You cried at the top of your lungs as you felt an eruption of ecstasy, your body bucking against her hips as she was close as well. Moaning loudly and shamelessly as she continued to jerk her hips against yours crazily before her body rose at the feeling of reaching her peak. Collapsing onto your body as heavy breaths left her lips, nuzzling her head into the crook of your neck as you wrapped your arms around her delicate body.

"  ** _ Kanako-chan ...? _ ** " You asked as only soft breathes left her lips.

"  ** _ Let's stay like this ... forever ... (Y/N)-chan. Stay with me tonight and let's have sweet dreams together ... as long as it's with you, I don't care where I go ... _ ** " She murmured happily as she shut her eyes blissfully.

_ Smiling at her sweet words, your embrace becomes tighter as you stare up at the midnight sky above you, many twinkling stars in the sky and the big white moon shining brightly upon you. Watching the stars and listening to the sounds of nature made you fall asleep quickly as your mind was consumed only with Kanako, no one else was on your mind but her. _


	5. Cat & Mouse Game - Shin/Rin x Yui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy your request, if you guys don't know a friend requested on tumblr, but nonetheless I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will get to the other requests when I get the time to.

Rin and Yui had a distinct and mostly strange relationship with each other, one moment they could be complete strangers, another they could be sweethearts in love. Not to mention, Rin loved to make Yui humiliated and enjoyed scaring the girl out of her boots which Yui could never get used to. Rin always, however, found some way to show that she held some form of care for her whether it'd be standing up for her or trying to protect her if someone were to lay a hand on her. She cared.

After all, they had been together for almost 2 years, not Yui wasn't counting or anything but she felt some sort of happiness around the hot-headed woman. It was just reaching midnight and it was a full moon tonight meaning that Rin would be chasing after her, well her blood and not to mention she went through a phase where she'd completely avoid Yui. Apparently, she went through heat as Clara explained to her in which she has to avoid sucking her dry, Yui was kind of thankful that she wasn't around when she was in " ** beast mode ** " as Clara described.

As she sat on her bed, holding her cross in her fingertips as she can't help but think it's been a while since she has thought about her father or even thought about God. Well, she never had a reason to think about them especially since her father had tried to kill her, believing a vampire was wearing her skin. Letting a soft sigh part from her lips, she mutters " _ Father ... _ " to herself until she hears someone knocking at her door, causing her to gasp at the sudden knocking interrupting her thoughts.

"  _ Who is it? _ " Yui called out as she could only think it was Clara.

"  ** _ It's me, woman ... _ ** " Rin exclaims, she seems annoyed Yui thought from her tone as Rin without her permission opens her bedroom door, her clothes are disheveled and her hair is messier than usual. Is she alright? " _ Are you alright, Rin-sama? You look ...  _ ** _ disheveled _ ** _ . _ " Yui asks in a worried tone, her eyes softening as Rin rolls her eyes at her sweet words, she never needs to worry about her, Rin thought to herself.

"  _ You don't need to  _ ** _ worry _ ** _ about me, woman ... you need to come to  _ ** _ my room _ ** _ ... I have _ ** _ a surprise _ ** _ for you, woman ... _ " Rin insists a mischevious expression washes over her face as Yui is distrustful of her.

" _ I don't know, Rin-sama ...  _ ** _ are you trying to trick me? _ ** " Yui asks, distrusting of Rin's intentions as Rin can't help but chuckle before exclaiming "  ** _ Woman, you best make your way to my room otherwise you can spend a nice night in the dungeon ... and besides that's for me to know and for you to find out _ ** _ . _ " Yui gasps as her eyes widen at Rin's words as Rin held a sickly sweet grin on her lips before leaving her room as silence filled Yui's room once again, what could she possibly want? However, she knew that she shouldn't take too long otherwise Rin would get angry and that's the last thing she would want. Yui lets a deep breath leave her body as she gets up from her bed, making her way out of her bedroom and towards Rin's.  ** _ But she had no clue it would this ...! _ **

Rin had sat at her vanity, holding a small white box with a necklace in it, even though it wasn't what Yui would've liked, she'll have to wear it. As she feels a sly grin grow on her lips as she can't help but run her fingers through her strawberry blonde hair, her body felt so heated during this time. Silence fills the room until she hears gentle knocking coming from her door causing her to turn towards the door, she sighs before she gives Yui permission to come in. Yui's eyes dart around the room, looking for the prank, looking around to see if something was set up for her.

"  _ Oi, why are you looking around, woman? Don't do that.  _ ** _ Otherwise, someone will cut one of your eyes out and you'll end up like me ... _ ** " Rin barks at her, without even turning to meet her eyes as she watches her from her vanity mirror. "  _ Oh ... I'm sorry, Rin-sama ... what did you need me for? _ " Yui asks, standing 10 feet behind her, awaiting her answer.

"  _ I wanted to give you this choker that would make you look  _ ** _ less ... disgusting _ ** _ . Don't thank me just yet, woman but if I find you without this on at all times,  _ ** _ you'll be punished. _ ** " Rin answers cunningly with a chuckle as she motions for Yui to come forward, Yui doesn't know what to say but there's this lingering feeling that tells her it's a trap.

As she slowly walks towards Rin, this uneasy feeling creeps upon her body the closer she gets to Rin, it doesn't help that she's ... different.

"  ** _ Don't be so scared ... _ ** " Rin insists with a perverted grin on her lips. Rin moves from the seat and gets up, pushing Yui down onto the seat instead. Yui can't help but feel thin waves of fear that shiver beneath her skin, her eyebrows remain furrowed as she can help but stare at her reflection. Rin takes the choker out of the box, as she begins to wrap it around Yui's neck causing Yui's eyes to widen at the words on the choker.

" ** _ Pet _ ** ", she felt her cheeks warm up at the words on the choker.

"  ** _ Rin-sama ...! _ ** _ This is embarrassing! Why are you making me wear this? _ " " _ Because I ask you to, woman!  _ ** _ Besides, it looks good rather than disgusting on you ... or I can get you a nice big collar in white and pink that is almost like a leash on you. I can yank on you whenever I feel like it ... make you crawl around on all fours ... I could make you do that ... _ ** " Rin whispers sadistically in Yui's ear with a deceitful smirk on her lips.

"  ** _ Rin-sama ...! I ... I ... _ ** " Yui stutters as she can't come up with the words to say to Rin, she can feel fear creep up against her skin.

Rin chuckled deviously in her ear before biting down gently on her earlobe causing her to cry out at the stinging pain against her earlobe.

"  _ You know ... it was embarrassing for me to buy these toys just to punish you, woman.  _ ** _ It's disgusting what you make me feel ... _ ** " Rin murmurs in Yui's ear as she can't help feel her cheeks burning up a bright rosy red as Rin's hands trail down her to her waist. Rin can't help but lick her lips at the sweet essence of her blood, sniffing her skin for a few moments before licking her neck causing Yui to gasp at the feeling. 

"  _ You know ... I've been so  _ ** _ damn considerate _ ** _ of your  _ ** _ feelings _ ** _ but you haven't been considering  _ ** _ what I feel _ ** _ . How I've had to hold back from making you  _ ** _ mine _ ** _ on my bedroom floor ... don't get scared ... I'll make it feel  _ ** _ exceptionally good _ ** _ ... _ " Rin whispers softly in her ear before chuckling. Yui can't find the power in her body to move as she feels her body spread with fear like a disease, biting her bottom lip as she prepared for the pain. Rin chuckled against Yui's skin before sinking her fangs deep into Yui's soft flesh causing a loud gasp at the stinging pain to erupt from Yui's lips. Rin begins to drink from Yui, taking large gulps of her insanely sweet blood as Yui can feel her head traveling in spirals.

All she can do is grip her skirt tightly as she feels her head become empty as the stinging sensation becomes ...  ** _ better _ ** ? There was this different and unusual sensation that brings the sensation of pleasure to her body. Rin continues to gulp down Yui's blood with hungry moans parting from her lips as she can hear Yui's whimpers and painful moans. "  _ You know despite how  _ ** _ disgusting your blood is _ ** _ ... it tastes...  _ ** _ good _ ** _ . But I'm growing  _ ** _ hungry _ ** _ for something else,  _ ** _ dirty woman _ ** _ ... _ " Rin murmurs against Yui's skin with a devious chuckle as Yui can't help but gasp at the feeling of Rin's hands ripping off her white blouse. " ** _ Why was this so arousing yet so humiliating, _ ** " Yui thought to herself.

Rin's eye dart to Yui's undergarments, her white and pink frilly bra was appealing and cute, Rin thought to herself but she was flat, a B cup Yui says. Rin licks over her bitemark causing a shiver of fear to run up Yui's spine. Her eyes remain shut tightly before she feels Rin force her out of her seat and push her onto the floor, her body falling onto the bear fur rug with a loud yelp. Yui opens her eyes to find Rin tackling her body with a hungry look in her eyes that sent waves of terror through Yui's body. "  _ I don't know what to do! I should just let her ... take me ... _ "

" _ Why so  _ ** _ scared _ ** _ all of sudden ...? It's not like I'm gonna  _ ** _ hurt you _ ** _ ... in fact, I was hoping that you wouldn't have such  _ ** _ an ugly expression _ ** _ ... something  _ ** _ more arousing _ ** _ to look at ... _ " Rin exclaims with a hungry wide grin on her lips as Yui can see the sadistic expression in her eyes. Rin began to put Yui's hands above her head, as she began to pull out some ...  ** _ handcuffs _ ** ? "  _ Are those ... handcuffs, Rin-sama? What are you ... doing? _ " Yui exclaimed as thick fear wore in her tone, her eyes watching Rin's every move. 

Rin began to hook the handcuffs around Yui's wrists. "  _ Just so you can't move around or  _ ** _ claw at me _ ** _ ... but if you're a good girl then I might just take them off  _ ** _ when we get to the good part _ ** _ ... _ " Rin says, causing Yui's eyes to widen at her words as she could barely move her arms from their current position. "  ** _ Don't even try ... otherwise, I'll break both of your arms and then you won't need the handcuffs, you disgusting woman. _ ** " 

Rin warned Yui as she gasped at her sudden words, could she and would she truly do that to her? Yui felt her limbs become jelly-like.

"  _ Rin-sama ... don't you think you're ... doing too much? _ " Yui asks as politely as she can, even putting on a small grin on her lips.

"  _ No ... I don't need you trying to claw and hit at  _ ** _ my beautiful face _ ** _ ... I think what I'm doing is  _ ** _ very ... rational _ ** _ . _ " Rin insists, her golden eye glaring down at her with an acidic glare. Yui can't help but wiggle beneath her. Rin chuckles at her idiocy before leaning down into her neck, sniffing her sweet scent causing Yui to feel dirty, she felt wicked.

"  _ Rin-sama ... please ... _ " Yui pleaded in a soft whimper as Rin pulled with a devious chuckle erupting from her lips at the pitiful girl below her. "  _ What? You want me to  _ ** _ stop _ ** _ , don't you,  _ ** _ disgusting prey _ ** _ ? I'm not gonna ... I've been at the  _ ** _ end of my rope _ ** _ ... I've been  _ ** _ craving human warmth _ ** _ and been holding back from you because Clara doesn't want me to  _ ** _ hurt _ ** _ you. Ugh ...  _ ** _ I'm not gonna hold back as I've been craving your body for these past few days ... but believe me, it's gonna feel so good, woman. _ ** " Yui's eyebrows furrow as a frown replaces a smile on her lips, Rin licks her lips hungrily before leaning down once again on the other side of her neck. Yui quickly felt Rin pierce her fangs into her soft flesh causing a loud whimper to leave her lips at the stinging pain once again.

" _ Rin-sama ... _ " Yui murmurs breathlessly, her wrists fighting against the metal restraints as she can hear Rin's hungry moans echoing in her ears. Rin continues to gulp down Yui's blood hungrily, never feeling truly satisfied. Pulling away from Yui's neck with a breathless huff as crimson blood dripped down her chin but to top it all off, she held a sadistic grin that was made of horrors, a grin that made Yui full of fright. "  _ Your blood is the  _ ** _ only quality _ ** _ thing about you,  _ ** _ disgusting woman _ ** _ . I bet your panties are soaked for me ...  _ ** _ you're such a filthy woman, aren't you? _ ** " Rin says, degrading Yui as Yui couldn't help but blush immensely at her words, she wasn't that dirty! ** _ Yui felt almost like she paralyzed. _ **

Rin begins to rip her bra off her body causing a loud yelp to be pried from her lips at the swift movement, she never felt so humiliated before. "  _ Wow ... nipples are harder than ice ...  _ ** _ I knew that you were a filthy masochist ... _ ** " Rin chuckles as she begins to suck on Yui's nipples causing a loud whimper to erupt from her lips. Clenching her teeth as Rin watches her, waiting for a lewd expression to wash upon her face. Biting down on her nipple with a smirk on her lips, Yui cries out at the sudden pain rushing through her as she can't help but cry out before her.

Taking a nipple out of her lips, she goes lower as she begins to bite into various sections on Yui's body, she questions how she didn't pass out. Yui laid beneath Rin with candy apple red cheeks and tears at the edge of her sherbert eyes, Rin wanted her this way, she wanted her a mess before her, only to make a greater disaster out of her. Rin chuckles deviously before sliding off her skirt and hurling it across her bedroom. "  _ Soaked, huh?  _ ** _ Admit it, filthy woman ... you thrive off getting arousal from being in pain ... just admit it ... _ ** " Rin insists, her tone degrading Yui. "  ** _ I'm not a masochist! _ ** " Yui cries out as Rin rolls her eyes at her irritatedly. God, this woman is a huge piece of work but it only makes it all the more worth it, Rin thinks to herself.

" _ Such an  _ ** _ ugly pair of panties _ ** _ ... you know what, I'll start buying you better kind of  _ ** _ undergarments _ ** _ so that no one will have to  _ ** _ grace what disease of undergarments that you wear ... _ ** " Rin says, making Yui feel even more degraded and humiliated as she shuts her eyes tightly. Rin begins to shove her fingers into her panties, her fingers make their way into Yui's soaking tight core causing a loud yelp to leave her lips.

"  _ Rin-sama ... why ...?! Ah! _ " Yui whimpers out, her body betraying her.

"  _ So damn wet, for me aren't you ...? You're practically soaking at my touch aren't you _ ** _ lewd woman _ ** _ ... damn ... do you like it when I  _ ** _ call you a filthy woman? _ ** " Rin whispers in Yui's ears as she turns away from her.

" ** Answer me ...! ** " Rin demands, her strokes jerking roughly inside of Yui. " _ I ... I don't k-know ... please ...Rin-sama ... _ " Yui answers in whimpers. Rin rolls her eyes before speeding up her strokes, her fingers hitting Yui's sweet spot perfectly yet she was vicious with her strokes, with her sweet spot. Yui can't help but whimper loudly beneath her at the new pleasurable sensations that rock and shake her body right to its heart.

" ** _ Such a dirty girl _ ** _ ... I know why I decided to touch _ ** _ this filthy place of yours  _ ** _ ... to see how you'd react to me touching that  _ ** _ sweet spot of yours _ ** _ ... _ " Rin whispers confidently in her ear as her chuckles echo in her eardrums.

Yui couldn't control her body as Rin's fingers continued to hit and curl against her sweet spot, as shameful moans were pried from her lips, her pelvis bucking against Rin's fingers. "  _ Do you hear that ... your body makes such a  _ ** _ lewd sound _ ** _ ... I don't even know why such a  _ ** _ filthy human _ ** _ has been allowed in my presence.  _ ** _ You don't even deserve to be here. _ ** "

Yui can't help cry out as tears are at the edge of her eyes, she felt so many emotions all at once, she was humiliated, aroused, and ashamed. "  ** _ Cry out for me, woman ... _ ** " Rin whispered in her ear, hitting Yui's sweet spot as hard as she can whilst watching her face twist in humiliation and pleasure. "  _ Please! ... Oh! Ah ...! Mnh! Please ... Rin-sama ... please! _ " Yui cried in humiliation and pleasure as she felt on edge.

Pulling her fingers from her soaking hot core, she chuckles as Yui's face contorts into embarrassment, she can't even look her in the eye. Rin begins to force Yui's mouth open and sticks her fingers coated in Yui's nectar into her mouth, making her lick it all off of her fingers. Chuckling deviously, she can't hold herself back as she quickly gets up on her feet, going over to her nightstand to grab a box with a toy in it. A strap-on.

"  _ What is that ...? Please ... tell me ... _ " Yui insists as she sees Rin holding the box on her knees as her warm golden eyes dart to her for a moment.

" _ If you want to know so damn badly ... it's  _ ** _ a strap-on _ ** _ . I put this on and it'll feel just like  _ ** _ a man is screwing you _ ** _ ... don't look at me like that.  _ ** _ It's your fault that I brought such a toy for this ... _ ** " Rin says, her cheeks coated a light pink. Rin takes it out of the box as Yui's eyes widen at the toy in Rin's hands, it looked really big and to think that was going inside of her. Rin began to slip the harness strap-on, the phallic toy was curved and light olive skin color, she wore it with a shameless grin.

"  ** _ Staring at the toy ...? _ ** _ I never knew that I was with  _ ** _ such a filthy perverted woman _ ** _ who can't even ask me to satisfy her desires ... I'm the only one who can  _ ** _ make you feel so damn good _ ** _ ... if I ever hear you screaming someone else's name ... _ ** _ I'll have to kill you ... Yui _ . ** " Rin whispered in her ears, her words dripped in thick acid as Yui felt fear course throughout her body. As she held a confident grin, she began to rub the head of the phallic toy between Yui's soaking folds causing low whimpers to part from her lips. Yui can't help ache for more, crave for it. "  _ Please ... Rin-sama ... _ " Yui pleads wantonly as Rin can't help but smirk, she'll start having more sexual encounters with her if she moans her name like that.

" _ Alright, I just hope that you're prepared,  _ ** _ filthy woman _ ** _ ... I don't want to hear that you're in pain otherwise  _ ** _ I will try to make it hurt more ... _ ** " Rin says in an alluringly sadistic way that made Yui soak with arousal. Rin chuckled for a few moments before grabbing the phallic toy and pushing it inside of Yui causing her to yelp at the sudden sensation of distress. Rin began to move her hips deeper into Yui causing a long whimper of pain to part from her lips as she began to fight against the restraints.

"  _ Goddamn ... it feels so nice and good ... fuck ... _ " Rin groans breathlessly as a wince soon parts from her lips, the sensation was indescribable.

"  ** _ Rin-sama ... can you please ... Ah- _ ** " Yui cries out as Rin begins to thrust and roll her hips roughly into her, doing long yet rough strokes that went so deep inside her she felt like she was stretching. Clenching her teeth as she can't help but whimper at the sensations pounding into her fragile human body. "  _ Ah ...! So ... good! So goddamn good ...! _ "

"  _ You appear to be in some form of  _ ** _ discomfort _ ** _ ...  _ ** _ that expression is so ... beautifully arousing _ ** _ ... the only thing good about you is your body ... _ " Rin barks out in a degrading tone that breaks down Yui once more. Rin bites down hard on hard on her bottom lip before thrusting her hips roughly into Yui, hitting her sweet spot perfectly. As Yui felt her body pool with arousal and with every thrust and roll of her hips, pleasure coursed through her body in many magnificence ways.

" ** _ Rin! Oh! ... Mnh! Rin-sama ...! Oh ...! _ ** " Yui moaned out as she felt her body burning up against Rin's, her body was aching with a burning desire, a sensation that she never felt before. Rin continued to roughly slam her hips deep into Yui as heavy pants parted from her lips, she could barely contain herself from pounding Yui into the floor. As sweat glimmered from her forehead she continued to thrust her hips roughly into Yui, as low chuckles erupt from her lips at the expression Yui's face. "  ** _ That expression ...! I want to hear you cry out my name before me ...! Cry out for me, you filthy bitch ... _ ** " Rin barks in a poisonous way as she begins to slam her hips at a faster pace as loud erotic moans fly from her lips, the pleasure is overwhelming and unbelievable.

" ** _ Rin! Oh! Ah! More! Ah... Ah ... Ah! _ ** " Yui cries out in a series of breathless wanton moans as her hips buck against the toy hammering deep inside of her mercilessly. Rin chuckles at how Yui cries out before, she begins to slam and pound her hips hard and fast into Yui's soaking warmth, the sounds of skin slapping together fills the room loudly. Yui's eyes are full of tears as her cheeks are flushing a bright ruby red, her body is covered in bite marks as well, she was a beautiful disaster. "  ** _ Kiss me! Please! _ ** " Yui begged, craving some form of affection from Rin who obeys her one requests, giving her sloppy open mouth kiss, their tongues brushing against one another. Pulling away with heavy breaths as her moans grow louder and she feels she's at the end of her rope, she's at her peak.

"  ** _ I-I'm c-close! Ah! Oh! I'm gonna ... Oh ... Ah! Fuck! _ ** " Rin cries out in a series of loud erotic cries, her body washing over with immense waves of pleasure. Yui can't help but cry out as well at the feeling of her intense orgasm, feeling her body quiver at the waves of her orgasm. Heavy pants fill the room as Rin soon collapses on top of Yui's chest, resting her head in the valley between her breasts, she just wants to rest now, she wants this burning sensation to wear off of her skin.

" _ Rin-sama ...? _ " Yui breathes as she realizes that she's still in handcuffs."  ** _ Oh ... how troublesome, I'll do this one thing but you better not wake me up from my sleep ... _ ** " Rin warns Yui as she takes off the handcuffs, throwing them across the room before laying back on top of Yui, pleasant snores soon slip from her lips.

_ " Goodnight, Rin-senpai ... I hope you have sweet dreams ..." Yui murmurs against Rin's strawberry blonde hair, as she wraps her arms around Rin tightly, feeling some form of happiness and purpose at those few moments. _


	6. My Disobedient Pet - Clara x Yuu - {1}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a request from one of my friends and they requested this on tumblr, also you can go and check out my DL genderbend blog here: https://devilishdiabolikdarlings.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, my friend, and let me know if you want me to change anything and keep being you, my friend!

Yuu had managed to taken once again, what a huge surprise! Yeah, it wasn't any kind of surprise, seeing how he had basically become a blood bag for all kinds of vampires, even filling the role of "Adam". But even then, he felt like that being Adam was his only purpose or the only reason that they held any sort of interest in him. Clara only saw him as a vessel for procreation, a man who would help repopulate their race, that's all he was to her. Clara, however, knew that if she were to ever fulfill her purpose, she would have to sacrifice herself to save her race. She would be meeting her purpose and giving everything for her race.

Yuu, however, was on a mission, he wasn't going to give up on trying to escape and decided to try once more when he was sure that everyone as asleep. Creeping from the sheets on his bed, silence filled the castle except for the creaks in the floorboards, tip-toeing as his eyes scan every corner and turn, darkness filled the castle and the souls of the castle. Yuu's hands trailed against the walls, leaving his scent against the wallpaper, he continued making his way down the hallways, until he comes across the staircase. His footsteps could be heard scurrying down the steps as he began to rush towards the front door as fast as he could, feeling a sense of hope. It couldn't be this easy ... could it?

Yuu began to twist and turn the doorknobs, fighting to get the doors open as he felt himself get anxious, why the hell wasn't it opening?! He kept pulling and twisting the door open until he realized, he needed a key to unlock it. Little did he know that someone was listening, someone was watching him, how idiotic could he possibly be, they thought. Yuu began to rush towards the windows, trying to pry them open with all his strength, he felt himself growing more fearful and anxious, they could come down at any moment. But it was no use.  
The shadows grew larger in the obscurity, the silence was replaced with heavy footsteps stomping through the house, Yuu was too focused on escaping to pay attention.

Low growling could be heard echoing throughout the castle causing Yuu's eyes to widen at the low growling that grew more sinister, that grew more enraged, as he felt his body become paralyzed right then and there. Soon he felt a pair of eyes burning a hole through his skull, holding his breath in the center of his throat soon the growling stopped and turned into a loud wolf-like bark causing his heart to thump in his chest. He felt a loud gasp fall from his lips at the sudden tugging feeling at his pants causing him to panic as he fought to kick the wolf off of him, but his cerise eyes widen at the sudden familiar face. The wolf had dark strawberry blonde fur and a black familiar eyepatch on one of its eyes. "Rin?! W-what are y-you doing?! Let me go! Please!" Yuu cried out. 

Rin squinted her eyes in exasperation and rage, the fabric in her wide white teeth but she didn't stop and began to rip off the fabric off of his legs. Yuu clenched his teeth as he tried to pull away but couldn't until he felt sharp immense pain shoot through his ankle causing him to cry out at the sudden pain, tears at the edge of his cerise eyes. Pulling away from his open wound, Rin manages to get him onto the floor whilst cries and begs to stop leave his lips. Rin had no mercy as she began to drag him by the fabric of his pants, dragging him down the hallway as he felt the adrenaline rushing through his veins, his lungs felt like they were on fire. The sweet scent of his blood filled the hallways and Rin's nostrils.

He felt the tears fill his eyes and tears constantly falling from his eyes, he kept begging and begging for Rin to stop but she didn't and was hellbent on bringing him somewhere. Where was she taking him? Rin continued as his blood trailed down the hallways, the fear spread to him like a virus as fear paralyzed his whole being. All of sudden he fainted. In what felt like a few moments, he awoke as everything was spinning, his head felt hazy and he couldn't comprehend where he was. What was happening? "_What a pitiful human, he is. Trying to escape is almost like a death sentence ... he will be punished harshly based on his actions_." Yuu heard it was a familiar voice that echoed through his eardrums.

His eyes met a familiar face that was crouched down towards him, light golden eyes that squinted at the boy, he knew who it was. It was Clara. What was she going to do to him, hurt him? Kill him? The familiar sensation of fear plagued him once again as he tried to move his arms only to find them encased in metal shackles. Clara held a stern yet a cruel expression on her face, her mere presence was enough to shake fear into any human who crossed her path. Yuu's cerise eyes met hers as her gaze made him feel ... pitiful ... made him feel beneath such a girl. "_You're awake, human. I don't know what to discuss first ... the fact that you intended to leave here and failed pitifully ... **I should throw you out to the wolves**._" Clara says in an angered and cruel tone.

Her gaze was intensely merciless as she's gazing daggers into his eyes, an angry frown is plastered on her face as she gets up from crouching down to his level. Licking her lips, she can't help but become angry at him, she takes some time to think to herself about punishment, should she break his limbs or pluck out one of his eyeballs. She crouches down once again with a cruel expression on her face, Yuu can't help but feel the immense fear rush through his entire being. What could he do?  
"_I won't tolerate this kind of behavior because if we didn't need you ... you'd be fed to the wolves already. You will be punished accordingly._" Clara says, scolding Yuu who could only panic at the word "punished".

Clara rose up once again before grabbing a long metal chain that rested right beside him as his cerise eyes widened, he fought to get out of the chains that encased him right against the wall. "Please! I'm sorry! Please! Don't do this" Yuu begged and pleaded hopelessly but Clara had no mercy, he needed to be punished and taught never to try it again. Clara held the metal piece in her grip tightly as her golden eyes were glowing in the dark dungeon, her gaze full of brutality and no humanity. " You will follow our rules and if you don't ... your time here will end abruptly." Clara breathed before raising the metal chain and slinging it across his chest causing him to cry out at the sudden stinging pain.  
"**_Ma'am! Ah! P-please!_**" Yuu cried out in pain as his heartbeat became abnormal.

Clara stood in her white dress shirt that was unbuttoned a bit as she continued to strike Yuu with brutality, her golden eyes showing no sense of humanity or pity for Yuu. "**_This is what you caused. This is what happens when you try to disobey your master's rules, human._**" Clara scolded in a degradingly cruel tone that brought Yuu to tears, as he remained only in his torn pants and red marks tainted his pale skin. Biting his tongue hard as pain strikes him hard, he can't do anything to stop it and all he can do is beg for her to stop. Red streaks and small cuts color his pale skin as Clara continues to sling the heavy piece of metal at his body whilst he cries out in agony.

Yuu had tears streaming down his cheeks as she continued and continued, every strike more painful than the last. Clara chuckled devilishly before striking his skin once again, "Don't disobey your master ... don't ever even ponder about leaving ... this is your prison now, human." Clara scolds Yuu as he can't help but continue to sob endlessly. "**_P-please ... please ... stop ...!_**" Yuu begged as his expression is full of agony and torture, his skin is covered in red marks and scars, this was ... arousing. Striking his skin one last time as she chuckled deviously beneath her breath before crouching down in front of him.

"**_Be grateful that I decided to stop ... besides, if I were to damage you too much, it could ruin the quality of your blood. However ... the night doesn't stop here ... your punishment doesn't stop here._**" Clara exclaims calmly as he swore he saw a coy grin on her lips as she stops crouching to his level. Yuu can barely feel his fingers, his skin feels numb as he shuts his eyes tightly as his lungs feel twice the size of his heart, Clara begins to pull down her panties and let them fall to the floor. Causing him to open his eyes at the feeling of something dropping on him, his eyes widen as Clara walks towards him with a sly grin on her lips.  
"**_Hurry up and begin or I can go back to whipping you once again,_**" Clara demands, her cold golden eyes gleaming at him with power and pride.

Yuu's eyes meet the sight of her now unclothed flesh, Clara can feel her cheeks slightly warming up at the thought of him staring at her ... area. Yuu let a low hopeless sigh leave his lips as he begins to lift her dress shirt, he knows all too well that he's being used, he knows that she doesn't want him for his heart, it's all for his body. As he begins, he starts it off by gently licking her sensitive rosebud causing to gasp slightly at the new warm sensation traveling against her sweet spot. Clara bites her bottom lip as her cheeks are tinted with a small light pink blush, her eyes shut blissfully as she anticipates his next action. Yuu continues as his tongue runs against Clara's sweet spot once again before he starts to delicately flick his tongue against her rosebud causing her to gasp once again at the sensations that ran through her.

Yuu wishes he could touch her thighs, he wishes he could bring her closer to him, but the restraints are holding him back from doing any of that. Clara licks her lips as she can feel his warmth spreading through her legs, her once cold body began to warm up at the sensation of his warm tongue. Yuu begins to run his tongue between her lubricated folds, his warm tongue traveling up and down slowly causing her to clench her teeth at how slow he was going, she wanted more of him.  
"Go faster," Clara demands softly as her fingers soon rest in his platinum blonde locks. Yuu obeys her commands as he begins to run his tongue between her folds at a faster pace causing a low whimper to part her lips. Yuu can't help but feel arousal rush through him, why is that?

Yuu wishes she would moan more but she's only gasping and whimpering, why was he enjoying this so much, he asked himself. As he continues to run his tongue between her moist soaking folds, she lets a low moan part from her lips. Her fingers twirl around his blonde locks as he begins to suck softly on her rosebud sending a powerful wave of pleasure through her causing her to throw her head back at the feeling. Clara swears in german as she bites her bottom lip once again, her heart began to pound deep in her ribcage as her body trembled against his heated touch. Yuu's tongue begins to squirm inside of her causing her to clench her teeth at the new and foreign sensation, her lips are parted slightly as she awaits his next movement. Yuu shuts his eyes tightly as he thrusts his warm moist in and out of her slowly causing a soft low moan to part her lips, her fingers gripping his platinum hair tightly.

"**_Kisama ..._**" Clara groaned as she could feel her heart in her lungs and her body began to warm up at the sensation of his warm moist tongue thrusting inside of her. Her fingers pull harder on his blonde locks as she's biting her bottom lip hard trying to conceal her moans, Yuu continues to thrust his tongue inside of her soaking heat. Her legs are trembling and her body is growing even hotter, Clara bites her bottom lip once again but can stop the moan that's been pried from her lips, she grits her teeth as she can feel her body become more sensitive. Meaning she was close, she felt her heart thump hard in her ribcage as a low groan leaves her lips, her hands are forcing Yuu's head further as his tongue continues to thrust deep inside of her.

"**_Oh ... I ... Oh ... Kisama ..._**" Clara groaned breathlessly as she bit her tongue, as an abrupt sensation from her orgasm began shaking her body, Clara felt pleasure and ecstasy vibrate throughout her body causing her knees to buckle a little, a loud heavy breath parted her lips as her body began to relax once again. Clara took a deep breath, she advised herself to be careful as she's still sick, she moves her hands from Yuu's platinum locks causing him to pull away slowly. Yuu can't help but thinks that she tastes a bit sweet as his cheeks are burning up and arousal is pumping through his lower region. Yuu wants to ask if she could get rid of his erection but he knows she'd punish him for even asking. A deep breath parts his lips as he shuts his eyes for a few moments, Clara begins to crouch down in front of him, she begins to open the shackles on his wrists causing his eyes to widen.

_Was she truly going to let him go?_ He must've jinxed his luck because Clara grabbed him by his neck, her grip tight on his neck as she begins to grab the chains that she once used to bruise his pale skin. She wraps it around his neck tightly but not as tight as he expected, Clara's lips form into a sly grin as he's forced to walk on all fours whilst in nothing but a white pajama shirt. He was glad that Rin was asleep as he would've surely died if anyone saw him in such a humiliating position. Clara thrived and reveled off being his master, his mistress, it was something she'd never tire of, as she opens her bedroom door, she shoves Yuu inside of the bedroom prompting him to fall onto his side.

Clara holds an aggressive and commanding expression on her face as her eyes dart to Yuu, he can barely move and it would be wise of him to stay put. Clara begins to walk towards her bed, quickly getting a box from underneath it as she sits on the bed for a few moments before grabbing the phallic toy. Yuu's eyes wander around the room, his fingers feel numb and he can barely comprehend where he is but judging from what he can see, he believes it's Clara's bedroom. Silence fills the room as Clara begins to put the harness on, she can't help but become a little rigid at how big it was, the phallic toy connected to her was 8 inches. Her eyes dart away from the toy to Yuu as he began to try and get up.

"**_Stay there or I will punish you even worse,_**" Clara demands in an aggressive tone that caused Yuu to gasp at her words, he's scared to look up but he's so curious as to what Clara is doing on the bed. Clara gets up from the bed, grabbing Yuu by his arm causing to yelp at the sudden action before feeling his body collapse onto Clara's mattress. Clara takes a deep breath, almost as though she's preparing herself, she begins to crawl on top of the bed, as Yuu can't find the strength in him to move or fight back. Yuu's eyes met with Clara's, a devious grin rested on her lips whilst her titanium golden eyes shaking fear into his body as he turned himself away from her intense gaze. His cheeks rigid as he gripped the sheets beneath him, Clara's tongue ran along his neck causing a shiver to shimmy up his spine. A familiar stinging pain pierced his skin as he gripped the sheets even tighter, the stinging pain growing stronger but it became more bearable as time went on.

Clara continued to gulp down Yuu's sweet addictive blood as a groan left her lips at the addictive taste plaguing her tongue, she continues to gulp down his blood as low whimpers of pain part from his lips. After a few moments, her lips pull away as she licks away the excess blood that began to drip down her chin. A pleasurable groan soon left her lips as her golden eyes traveled to Yuu's pained expression, a devilish grin rested upon her lips at the sight, she enjoys his despair and his misery. "_M-Mistress ... please ... please tell me this is the end of ... my punishment."_ Yuu whimpers sadly as tears begin to form at the edge of his eyes, Clara chuckles at the boy, how pitiful of a human being could he possibly be, she thought to herself. "_You don't get to ask questions. I decide when I want to stop punishing you ... when I feel as though you have learned your lesson ... but so far you've learned nothing_." Clara answers.

Clara holds a grin that only the devil could have as Yuu wipes away his tears, he was such a pitiful man he told himself, Clara began to rip off his shirt causing him to yelp at the sudden sensation. Clara began to spread his legs apart, her eyes focused on his erection poking out through his boxers, she wasted no time in pulling down his underwear. Yuu can't help but feel even more aroused at the situation he was put in, why did his body respond in many different ways to their torture and his humiliation? Clara's eyes stared intensely at his stiff erection, a half-grin flashed on her lips for a moment before she quickly ripped his underwear off of him causing a loud yelp of embarrassment to part his lips. "_C-Clara ...! Please ...! I've learned my lesson! Please!_" Yuu begs pitifully as his voice is slightly hoarse, Clara grits her teeth, irritated before smacking him roughly. "**_You must call me Mistress or Madam ...! You have not learned anything! If anything you need to be punished more ..!_**" Clara demands, her golden eyes glaring intensely into his.

Yuu felt his cheeks sting intensely for a few moments as silence filled the room, he turns away from Clara, feeling like nothing but a punching bag to them. Clara begins to reach over Yuu to grab a small bottle of lube, sitting on her nightstand as she begins to rub the liquid onto the phallic toy attached to her hips. She decides to use a bit of lube on Yuu's entrance, she’d rather not hear his cries this early in the morning. Yuu shivers at the sudden sensation of the cold liquid being rubbed against his entrance, he felt his eyes flutter for a bit as he sucks in a deep breath. "**_Oh!_**" Yuu exclaims loudly at the sudden feeling of Clara, sinking her hips deep inside of his opening, he can't help but whimper in distress at the sudden pain that stung through his lower region.

Clara let a deep breath leave her lips as she rolled her eyes at how sensitive Yuu was, she waited for a few seconds, at least 1 minute before slowly rolling her hips deep inside of Yuu. Yuu couldn't help but whimper at the new pleasurable sensations that slowly washed through his lower region. As his fingers gripped the sheets beneath him tightly. Clara's hands gripped his thighs, as she began to gently thrust her hips deep inside of him, the tip of the toy grazing his sweet spot. Low whimpers slipped from his lips as his eyes met with Clara's, her cheeks were slightly pink and her expression looked determined yet bitter. Clara begins to slam her hips roughly inside of him causing him to clench his teeth tightly at the abrupt rough sensations that rocked his body. Yuu couldn't think straight, his body continued to betray him.

Clara's eyes darted down to Yuu's body, his face was contorted in shameful sinful ecstasy, she couldn't help but grin devilishly as she slammed her hips deep inside of him, she wanted to hear more of his cries and moans, she wanted to break him. She began to slam her hips roughly inside of Yuu causing a loud abrupt moan to leave his lips as he shot up at the sudden thrusts, another prideful grin grew on her lips. Clara began to chuckle slightly before wrapping her hand around Yuu's throat tightly, causing him to gasp for air as his face was redder than any fire she's ever seen. Her name continues to fall from his lips as his shaft is pulsating erratically and is leaking quite a bit, she can't wait to punish him in the days to come. "**_C-Clara! Oh! Mistress! Oh!_**" Yuu cried.

Clara grinned slyly as she continued to slam her hips roughly inside of Yuu, the sounds of skin hitting skin filling the room as Yuu's cries grew louder and louder the longer it continued. Clara continued to slam her hips roughly inside of him however her hips were moving at a faster pace, sweat glistened on her forehead as heavy breaths left her lips. Yuu's cries were loud and breathless as cries of Clara's name flew from his lips, he felt his stomach curl up and his toes began to curl as well.  
"**_Clara! Oh! M-more! ... Oh my God! My stomach ... feels so strange!_**" Yuu moaned out shamelessly, Clara chuckled knowing he was close, that prompted her to slam her hips as hard and as swift as she could.

"**_Clara! Ah! Ah! Oh! I'm gonna ... I'm gonna ... Oh!_**" Yuu cried out as loud as he possibly could causing his body to jerk up at the sensation of his orgasm vibrating throughout his body. Clara let out a pleasant groan at the sensation of her orgasm also coursing through her body as she remained still, heavy breaths parting from her lips as silence filled the room. Yuu clenched his teeth as his eyes scanned down to his stomach, his semen spurted onto his stomach and his collarbone was full of bite marks as well as his neck had many bite marks. Clara took in another breath before turning Yuu's head sideways, leaning in her fangs once again pierced his soft flesh, Yuu let out a gasp as his vision began to get blurry. He could hear Clara's soft groans against his skin, he can feel her hands holding both of his wrists tightly as his head began to go in endless circles, he felt himself drain away right before his very eyes.

His eyes slowly fluttered close as he passed out, her blissful groans echoing throughout his ears before silence and emptiness consumed him in what felt like an eternal nightmare ... or maybe it's all temporary for the moment? At least that's what Yuu keeps telling himself


	7. Heat In December - Yuma x Charley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, JHigg for taking so long with your request but I hope you like it and let me know if you want to me to change anything.

It was early December, snow-covered almost every leafless tree and unique snowflakes fell from the sky whilst everyone snuggled up against a cozy fireplace with hot cocoa warming their palms. It was the season of giving and Christmas time, it was a time where everyone came together, especially in the Mukami household. Christmas decorations were hanging up beautifully, mistletoes hung up on the ceiling, and the warm and delicious smell of gingerbread filling the air. Charley was this intelligent yet feisty woman who would ace most of her classes and then go care for her plants, she grew to love reading and learning especially about gardening since Yuma devoted his time to it. She knew more than she let on and would do anything to protect what family she had which is why she would learn how to defend herself. As it was in the middle of December and 5 below zero and Charley and Yuma were going to the greenhouse to take care of the vegetables and to harvest what fruits and veggies were there. 

Charley carried a wooden bucket to put the vegetables in, a light blue beanie covering her long messy chestnut hair whilst she was covered from head to toe in warm clothing. A warm grin on her lips as she followed after her mountain tall boyfriend who carried a bag of gardening tools, as it was early in the afternoon, maybe 3:00. As snow covered the greenhouse since last night it snowed heavily, letting a groan leave her lips as she saw the greenhouse covered in thick layers of snow. A lollipop hangs from her lips as she follows Yuma into the greenhouse, the fruits and vegetables looked freshly green and lively, grinning widely as they set down the buckets nearby. "_Eh, Yuma-kun ... don't they look great? They look as though we're still in summer ... like the sun still shines in the winter._" Charley asks as she begins to kneel before some carrots that were sprouting from the coffee-colored dirt. Continuing to suck on the pink lollipop in her lips as Yuma couldn't help but stare at her beautiful lips, beautifully rose pink and gorgeously plump. 

He feels his cheeks heat up at the thoughts of her lips kissing his own, Charley can sense his gaze upon her and turns her face towards him. "Yuma-kun ...? What were you staring at?" Charley asked, her jade green eyes squinting at the man, his cheeks were slightly red. Raising one of her eyebrows, "_Yuma? I know that you were staring at me ... is there something on my face?_" Charley questioned Yuma. "**_What the hell are ya blabbering about, sow?! I wasn't staring ya!_**" Yuma insists as he begins to pick the ripe red tomatoes and drop them in the wooden basket. Charley wasn't going to let it slip by her easily. "_I know you were, Yuma. Not to mention, you're blushing real hard. Wait ... were you looking at the lollipop in my mouth?_" Charley asked, raising a single eyebrow as she found it humorous how dirty his mind truly was. "_**Shut up and focus, sow!**_" Yuma blurted out as his cheeks burned immensely, he tried to continue picking the ripe fruits but Charley held a devious grin on her lips, she was going to tease him.

Charley chuckled to herself as she began to pick the rest of the carrots whilst her tongue began to lick the hot pink lollipop with delicate feline-like licks that would make Yuma's blood rush through his body. Yuma felt his gaze move from the tomatoes to Charley's lips, his eyes remained glued to the sight before him. The way she was licking it so ... innocently and those cute little sounds she made whilst she licked it. "_**Goddamnit ...**_" Yuma murmured beneath his breath as he struggled to stay focused, his cheeks were now rosy and his teeth were clenched tightly. Charley chuckled deviously as she continued to suck on the lollipop in between her lips, whilst she proceeded to pluck the carrots up from the plant pots. Yuma licked his lips before stopping what he was doing as he began to walk up behind Charley, she could feel his towering figure behind her and waited for him to do something. Yuma wasted no time in turning her around towards him, he held a toothy grin on his lips as Charley felt her heart thump heavily in her chest before she clutched his sweater tightly.

Yuma thrusted Charley towards the table behind her as he began to wrap his arms around her hips, Charley could feel her cheeks burning up at the feeling of Yuma's hands gripping her hips. "**_You think that ya such a tease, don't ya sow ...? ... Well, you're gonna see how much of a fuckin' tease I can be ... besides I know that gets ya squirming beneath me._**" Yuma chuckled in Charley's ear with a devilish chuckle leaving his lips, Charley could feel a shiver speed up her spine, she wasn't going to let him bite her. Charley could feel his teeth scrape against her ear before she let a gasp part from her lips as she defensively pushed him backward as heavy breathes parted from her lips. "_Yuma-kun ... I won't let become your prey that easily ... I won't_." Charley stated firmly as her forest green eyes met his, she could feel her heart racing her and her body shuddering before him. "**_So ya think ya can hold your own against me, don't ya ...? ... You're just a measly weak human and I'm a vampire ... so don't ya think you're at a disadvantage, sow ...?_**" Yuma growled devilishly before swiftly wrapping his hand around Charley's neck making her gasp at the sudden, she gritted her teeth before grabbing him his bun tightly and yanking him downwards causing him to fall with a loud thud to release from him.

Yuma was surprised at her at the unexpected action from Charley, she stood before him with wide eyes as she worried he would hurt her, maybe kill her as she remembered that he was a sadistic ruthless vampire. Yuma groaned at how his heart stung at the feeling of his head hitting the hard metal floor. **_"I guess ya can hold your fuckin' own ... what the hell did "I'm a vampire" did ya not get through ya fuckin' head._**" Yuma groaned in pain as he rubbed his head, he began to get up feeling his head sting for a little while. "_I__'m so incredibly sorry, Yuma-kun ... I was so scared and my reflexes kicked in. ... I'm so sorry ..._" Charley apologized profusely as she checked in on his head, there was a bit of a bruise on the side of his forehead. "_Shit, there's a bruise ... let me get some snow really quick ... please don't be mad at me._" Charley muttered before quickly running out of the greenhouse to get some snow to hopefully make the bruise not sting as much and hopefully stop the swelling. Hopefully, he doesn't kill her.

She quickly rushes back to him and finds him leaning against one of the tables, she gently presses the snow against his forehead as she rubs the snow against his head for a few moments before kissing his forehead. "**_You're still not gettin' off this easy, sow. ... Cause any other time, I would've killed ya without a second thought. Be grateful that ya live today ..._**" Yuma growled at Charley as she leaned against the table as well, she felt that the situation could've gone worse and was rather grateful that he didn't kill her on the spot. "_I'm very sorry ... I was a wrestler a few years ago and so was my father, he taught me to defend myself and to stand up for myself. ... I used to be a wrestler but now I strive to be a garden designer._" Charley explained with a gentle grin resting upon her lips.  
"**Why'd ya stop ...?**" Yuma questioned Charley as he turned his head towards her, he didn't know much about her past, he never knew that she was this tough chick who used to wrestle. He wanted to know more.

"**_That's not the dream that I wanted, ya know. I loved to research different plants, different flowers, I loved nature and I still love nature. My dad was a good man ... he just wanted me to be happy ... I miss him._**" Charley revealed as her smile faded away at the thought of her father, she let a deep sigh part from her lips before she turned towards Yuma with a forced smile. "_Once again, I apologize for hurting you. ... I can go get some ice from inside if you'd l-_" Charley apologized once more before being interrupted by Yuma suddenly put a hand behind Charley's head and his other hand was brushing against her soft parted lips. In less than 5 seconds Yuma swiftly pressed his lips against Charley's, savoring the sweet warm taste of her lips as Charley's eyes widened at the large man.

Yuma pulled away after a few moments, leaving the girl with a puzzled expression and flushed cheeks. She felt her body betray her mind as her heart thumped heavily in her chest and her lips were quivering at the fading sensation of his firm cold lips pressed against hers. A devilish grin quickly grew on Yuma's lips as he chuckled at her bewildered expression. "_What ... was that for ...?_" Charley muttered in a soft breath as she can't help but crave another taste of his sugary lips, she gulps before a deep breath parted from her lips. "**_To stop ya from apologizing ... besides, you were ramblin' on and on and it was just irritating me for a minute._**" Yuma answered huskily with a frown now on his lips, his eyes darted away from the girl as he didn't want to appear to be begging for another kiss from her. Charley avoided his eyes as she didn't want to appear desperate asking for a kiss but still she wanted to kiss his sweet firm lips once more.   
"**_ ... Could you ... do it again, please?_**" Charley muttered shyly as her cheeks were flushed and she avoided his gaze, Yuma chuckled at how shy she could be when she wasn't sassing people around. It was actually kinda adorable, he licked his lips before grinning devilishly at the woman.

"**_Speak up, sow ... I didn't hear ya._**" Yuma teased as his eyes met Charley's making the girl bite her bottom lip hard at how the large man teased her. She grabbed Yuma by his shirt and pushed him up against the nearest wall, her emerald eyes gazing intensely into his for a few moments before her lips smashed onto his hungrily as their lips danced together. Yuma pressed his lips against her firmly as he enjoyed how soft her lips were, his hands explore her small waist and curvy hips whilst her hands clutched his shirt tightly as she melted deeply into the heated kiss. Charley could feel arousal rush through her veins and pulsate through her body, her heart was racing her and her body ached for his beloved cool touch. Yuma groaned against her lips before he grabbed her by her waist as she wrapped her legs around the tall muscular vampire before her as he thrusted her against the wall, their lips never parting from each other.  
"**_Yuma-kun ..._**" Charley panted breathlessly as Yuma nuzzled his head into her neck, she gritted her teeth before she felt his fangs sink deep into her soft skin sending a shock of pain throughout her entire being. She ached for him.

Yuma's hands wrapped around her thick creamy thighs as he began to suck the luscious red nectar that he gulped down greedily with breathless grunts and groans of pleasure at the sugary flavor. "**_Yuma-kun, please ..._**" Charley whimpered out in pain as she felt the pain sting throughout her body, her head began to go into blurry spirals. But there was this sensation that lingered not too far from the pain, it felt ... good and it felt numbing. Charley felt her head go in blurry spirals as her vision began to blur, she clung to Yuma's shirt tightly whilst she struggled to not to pass out. "**_Yuma-kun ..._**" Charley whimpered hopelessly as she clenched her teeth tightly, he continued to gulp down large amounts of her blood hungrily. He stopped after a few moments as blood dripped down his lips, he made sure to lick up every drop of her blood as he let a soft chuckle part from his lips. "**_ ... So good ... I could drink from ya forever and ever. ... I'll make sure to leave my mark all over ya little wanton body ... I'll make sure to give ya so much pleasure that ya body won't be able to handle it._**" Yuma purred huskily against Charley's ear before chuckling deviously.

Charley felt drained as she continued to hold onto Yuma tightly, Yuma pressed his hips between her legs making the girl shudder at the feeling of his erection pressing against her clothed entrance. Charley felt arousal pulsate throughout her body as Yuma's lips connected with her lips greedily, his tongue parts her lips apart and their tongues begin to dance. She can feel Yuma's tongue tangle and brush against hers erratically, she can taste the blood on his tongue as the sensation of his tongue dancing with hers made a delicate shudder dash up her spine. Yuma groans against her lips at the feeling of her lips as his hands move from her thighs to her chest as he groped her c-cup breasts. Charley moans against his lips at the feeling of his large hands cupping both of her breasts, she pulls away from his lips breathlessly as a whine parts from her lips. "**_Ya like that ...? Ya got some nice tits, sow ... I bet you're soaking wet for me especially after you felt my fangs in ya._**" Yuma teased Charley, he knew just how to arouse the girl. Yuma wasted no time in quickly unzipping Charley's jacket and threw it onto the floor before swiftly ripping off her thick sweater causing a sudden gasp to leave Charley.

"_Yuma-kun ...! You didn't have it rip it off of me ..._" Charley gasped as her caramel cheeks were now flushed a warm rosy color, she began to cover her chest as she felt so embarrassed yet so aroused. "_**Don't be afraid to show me your body ... besides, you're so fuckin' hot especially those hips and that ass of yours. Don't act like you don't know ya fuckin' tease you are.**_" Yuma growled as he moved her arms from her chest as his copper-colored eyes landed on her breasts, they weren't too big and they weren't too small, they were perfect. Charley shut her eyes tightly as she couldn't meet his eyes, she knew that he was looking at her like she was a prize or a piece of meat. Yuma grinned widely at the sight of her breasts in her nude lace bra, he could see her nipples through the fabric which only made Charley even more embarrassed. Yuma wasted no time in ripping off Charley's bra as the undergarment flew across the room, Charley felt her dignity and chastity being stripped away from her quicker than she anticipated. Yuma chuckled devilishly to himself before forcing Charley to her knees with an expectant grin resting upon his lips.

"**_ ... Don't just sit there. Get to sucking it, sow._**" Yuma grunted as his hand was pressed against the back of her head, Charley's eyes widened at the sudden request as she found herself a bit nervous. She never had been sexually intimate with anyone and she worried her first time wouldn't be as special as she wanted it to be. Charley licked her lips before taking a deep breath as she began to unzip his jeans, his erection appeared rather large poking and throbbing through his briefs, she felt slightly fearful. "**_Wow, you're uh ... kind of big, Yuma-kun ..._**" Charley muttered as she pulled his thick meaty shaft from his underwear, it was bigger than she could've imagined and she questioned where would she even start. "**_I know. ... You'll learn eventually and you'll get better ... right now I don't have the time to teach you how to suck me off._**" Yuma grunted irritatedly with an annoyed expression on his lips, he didn't want to be rude to the girl but he didn't want it to take all day for them to get to the good part. Charley let a sigh part from her lips before she decided on wrapping her hand around what her lips couldn't take, she wrapped her hand tightly around his meaty throbbing shaft as she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. Charley begins to gently move her hand up and down his thick shaft.

Yuma let a soft groan part from his lips at the sensations that plagued his lower region, he licked his lips as he felt pleasure gradually build up inside of his body. "**_Can't wait to feel those pretty little lips wrapped around my cock._**" Yuma groaned huskily as Charley continued to gently stroke his thick pulsating shaft, she felt herself gulp at the thought of taking him in between her lips. Charley licked her lips before pressing her lips against the head of his already leaking shaft, her tongue swiftly licked up the pre-cum that leaked from the head of his meaty shaft. "**_Fuck yes ... that's it, take more of me inside your mouth, dirty little sow._**" Yuma groaned in blissful ecstasy at the sensation of Charley's warm mouth wrapped around the head of his shaft, it felt so good, so fucking warm around him. Charley continued to stroke his thick meaty shaft as she began to softly suck on the head in between her lips, she shut her eyes as she quickly got to work and her objective was to make Yuma cum. Yuma threw his head back in ecstasy as he gripped Charley's chestnut brown hair, he could feel his thick shaft pulsate in between her lips. It felt so great.

"**_ ... Suck more of me. ... Take more in that pretty little mouth of yours._**" Yuma groaned in a breathless hiss, his fingers tangled up in her chestnut brown hair, he began to push her mouth further down his throbbing shaft causing the girl to gag at how he stuffed her mouth. Yuma let a breathless deep moan part from his lips at the immense pleasure that was wrapped around his meaty shaft. He bit his bottom lip before slowly moving her head back down to the head of his shaft, the pleasurable warmth sent a shiver up his spine. He gritted his teeth before gently bobbing her head up and down on his thick meaty shaft making the girl gag repeatedly on his shaft. She could hear his groans and grunts of pleasure, sending shudders of blissful arousal throughout her entire being, she could feel her body tingle with arousal and she absolutely loved and hated it. **_"Your mouth ... is so fuckin' warm. ... God fuckin' dammit, you're gonna make me bust too soon, sow. ... Shit ... Oh!_**" Yuma moaned breathlessly as he began to move Charley's head at a faster pace, Charley's emerald eyes widened as she felt herself frequently choke on his long meaty shaft.

"**_Oh, fuck. ... I'm gonna cum in your mouth. ... Oh, fuck ...!_**" Yuma grunted as he forced Charley's head deep onto his shaft causing the woman to nearly throw up. Yuma felt pleasure explode throughout his entire being as blissful ecstasy washed over him, he could feel himself empty deep inside of Charley's mouth as the girl struggled to pull away from his grasp. "**_That's. It. Swallow. Every. Last. Drop._**" Yuma panted breathlessly as he made sure that not a drop of his precious semen left her lips, after a few moments he pulled out from her mouth as the girl struggled to keep it down. Charley made sure to gulp it all down as she knew that he would surely punish her for letting his semen go to waste, she quickly gulped it down as it was a taste was bitterly unforgettable. "**_You did fine for your first time sucking my cock, sow ... now I will be sure to reward ya for what ya did._**" Yuma says breathlessly as the girl is trying to catch her breath, he ruffles her chestnut brown hair before crouching down to pick up the small woman causing the girl to gasp at Yuma's sudden action. She found herself being sat upon one of the empty tables, it's all going by so fast as she finds Yuma before her unzipping her jeans and tossing them around.

Yuma kneels before Charley as he raises one of her legs, he begins to run his cool firm hand against her warm thighs causing the girl to shudder at his cold touch. "**_What ... are you going to do next, Yuma-kun ...?_**" Charley muttered tiredly as she was honestly drained from the first bite he took out of her. "**_Gonna take another bite out of ya before giving ya what you want, sow._**" Yuma groaned against her creamy smooth thighs before scraping his fangs against her creamy thighs, Charley bit her bottom lip tightly before a whimper is pried from her lips at the stinging pain. Yuma can't help but feel a shiver of arousal rush up his spine at her expression of pain. Yuma greedily sucks from her thigh as he can't help but want more and more of her, her blood was tempting like flesh to a vegetarian.  
Charley could feel her panties soak with her juices of arousal as she felt her cheeks burn up at the stinging sensation that felt so orgasmic. " **_... Yuma-kun ..._**" Charley groaned in pleasure as she felt heavy breaths parting from her lips as she struggled to contain her lust and her impurity

"**_Don't hold back, sow ... you scream my name at the top of ya lungs._**" Yuma chuckled devilishly against her smooth skin before licking the blood that oozed from the bite mark, god she tasted like paradise in a bite. Yuma chuckled devilishly before making his way in between the girl's legs, he pulls down his pants just enough for him to be able to get inside of you without pulling his pants down any further. Charley wrapped her arms around his large torso as she felt him swiftly pull down her panties before swiftly driving himself deep inside of her soaking needy entrance.  
"**_Yuma-kun ..._**" Charley gasped at the feeling of his thick meaty shaft filling her to the brim, she could feel him pulsate inside of her as felt her body heat up at the feeling of his stiff meaty shaft penetrating her entrance. Yuma let a heavy breath part from his lips at the warm pulsating sensation of Charley throbbing around him needily, he wastes no time in roughly thrusting his hips inside of Charley making the girl whimper at the sensations. "**_Yuma-kun ...! Oh ...! Haah ...!_**" Charley gasped and whimpered as she clutched his shirt tightly whilst she bit on her bottom lip, she could feel him bring so much pleasure she'd thought she'd come undone right there. Yuma gritted his teeth, he ached to hear more of her sweet moans.

Yuma began to thrust his hips at a swifter pace causing shuddering waves of pleasure to course through the human girl before whines and needy moans of his name slipped from her parted lips at the sensations of bliss. "**_Yuma-kun ...! Ah ...! You're so ... big ...!_**" Charley whined needily as she wrapped her legs around the tall vampire, she wanted more and more of this bittersweet pleasure. Yuma began to slam his hips deep inside of Charley, hitting her sweet spot beautifully causing Charley to moan his name shamelessly at the immense sensations of pleasure she felt. Yuma chuckled slyly at the lewd noises that came from her lips, he grabbed her by the back of her hair and yanked her backward before kissing her. Charley moaned softly against his lips as his tongue moved at a swift pace, twirling and dancing with hers in a way that made her head go in circles. "**_Yuma-kun! ... It f-feels so good! Oh! I want more!_**" Charley cried out shamelessly as she could feel pleasure wash over her in the most heavenly way. Yuma continued to slam his hips deep inside of the human girl, he was hitting her g-spot firmly and he was getting closer and closer to his peak. Charley found herself clinging to him as tears escaped her eyes, the pleasure and bliss felt incomparable to any other human being.

Yuma began to slam his hips at an inhumanly pace as an orgasmic moan slipped from his parted lips at the human warmth that surrounded him in a euphoric form. "**_Fuck ...! You're so fuckin' tight. ... Fuck me, you feel so fuckin' good, baby._**" Yuma groaned in ecstasy as Charley threw her head back at the pleasure slamming into her, only his name came from her parted lips. Her nails dug into his back as she gasped in pleasure at the ecstasy that coursed through her in sweet sensual vibrations, she clenched around him tightly as she felt so close to sweet blissful release. "**_Oh! Yuma-kun! Yuma! Oh, yes! Ah ... Yuma ... Yes!_**" Charley cried out shamelessly as she felt her thighs tremble at the blissful sensation of her orgasm vibrating through her entire body. She laid down on the table as heavy breathes part from her lips, after a few more swift thrusts Yuma releases deep inside of the girl with a shuddering grunt from his lips. 

Charley's body was covered in sweat and her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen from all his hungry kisses and her a bite mark on her neck, she looked ... better. " **_... Sow, why don't cha go inside to clean up and I'll get these vegetables and fruits inside. ... Don't wait for me._**" Yuma huffed as he began to swiftly put all his clothes on and threw Charley her clothes. Charley had quickly gotten dressed and didn't know what to think of what just happened, she didn't know if she should be jumping with joy or questioning was this his plan all along. Charley let a deep sigh part from her lips before obeying Yuma's commands and getting inside to take a nice hot bath, all she hoped was that he wouldn't ruin her bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, JHigg for taking so long with your request but I hope you like it and let me know if you want me to change anything. Also, the next chapter will be Azuna x Yui so stayed tuned for that!

**Author's Note:**

> How do you guys think I did? Please comment and leave kudos and thanks for reading this. Now go on, I know you want to request something.


End file.
